Everlasting Spell
by dandelion weed
Summary: The story of Kuroko being adopted into the increasingly alarming Vongola family through Timoteo, and the shenanigans that follow, featuring the 9th Generation Guardians, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Xanxus Vongola, Kuroko's frankly terrifying combat butler, Cecile, and the ever confused Taiga Kagami. (Warning: Major chara death, ambiguous relationships, and angst popping up now and then.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: In the end it's still went pass 7k (cries). Sei told me that that turns people off. Very gomen. Please give this a chance.

Ganauche III (Lightning), Bouche Croquant (Mist), Visconti (Cloud), Schnitten Brabanters (Rain), Coyote Nougat (Storm), Brow Nie Jr. (Sun). That's it. On to the story.

Start chapter.

* * *

The letter was delivered to him quietly by one of the many servants of the mansion. He laid all night long before finally gathering up enough courage to open it. He had been too wounded to think of anything that reminded him of Timoteo Vongola. The mansion was enough of a reminder that it would no longer be visited by their true owner.

Timoteo Vongola had been his adoptive father for two years. The kind elderly Italian man provided him with anything he needed and never forgot to call every weekend. Every month, sometimes extended to two or three months, he would visit for a few days to spend time with his adopted son.

Kuroko Tetsuya's parents and grandmother died in a burglary act executed in their house. He had been in his second year of middle school, still young and yet was all alone already. He knew not of his other family member, if they even existed. His parents never spoke of them. Timoteo Vongola came one day and told him that he was no longer alone.

Kuroko had not been suspicious then, accepting Timoteo's explanation that he was an old friend of his grandmother. In his third year, however, he started becoming aware that no regular businessman would own a mansion in a foreign country as his vacation house. The alarming number of butlers and maids also set Kuroko on edge.

He had been suspicious. But, he did not want to betray Timoteo's trust as the man had been nothing short of kind to him. So he had continued to be Timoteo's oblivious and obedient adopted son for the sake of their relationship. Timoteo seemed to be aware of his internal conflict, though, as the man sent him an apologetic gaze once in a while.

So when the news of his adoptive father's death reached his ears a month ago, he had been absolutely devastated. Timoteo had been murdered, in his office in Italy, and nobody knew who the culprit was. He continued his days normally, but the house had been absolutely quiet and gloomy since then. The servants had not even once drawn the curtain open since as per his request.

And now, in his hand, was a letter that he had not expected at all.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, Timoteo Vongola's adoptive son._

_You have been summoned to hear Timoteo Vongola's last wills. As his potential heir, your presence is absolutely mandatory, as do the other two, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Xanxus Vongola._

_The location will be at Vongola's main base in Japan, which is located in Kyoto, this Saturday. A car with a chauffeur will be provided as transportation for you and whoever you wish to bring with you. The reading of Timoteo Vongola's wills will start once the heirs and several other important figures are present._

He was a potential heir? It had not crossed his mind even once that Timoteo would even thought of him when he wrote his wills. And there were other two? Granted, the man never spoke much of his family. The ones who came with him were usually his intimidating employees, especially his right-hand man.

But to think that the man actually had a family made him smile. Timoteo seemed lonely rather often.

XXX

"Kagami-kun, will you accompany me to Kyoto this tomorrow?"

Seirin's basketball team halted immediately. They looked at Kuroko, confused and alarmed all rolled into one. The phantom player, on the other hand, remained calm and looked up at his partner expectantly. Kagami Taiga scratched the back of his absentmindedly before giving his reply.

"Okay."

"Kuroko-kun," Riko approached him. "What are you going to Kyoto for?" she asked.

Kyoto was a sensitive topic to breach for Seirin, since that was where Rakuzan and their freaky redhead of a captain resided. So, Kuroko going to Kyoto could only mean one thing…

"Kuroko, please tell me you aren't meeting up with your psycho ex-captain," Furihata half-pleaded as Kawahara and Fukuda trembled behind him.

"I'm not," Kuroko answered, oblivious as to why his teammates heaved out sighs of relief respectively. "I'm going for family reason."

Hyuuga crossed his arms and frowned worriedly, "It's not something we should worry about, is it?"

The pale phantom player smiled slightly in reassurance, "No, it's not. My adopted father passed away a month ago. The reading of his wills will take place in Kyoto. As his adopted son, my presence was asked."

The silence that took place after that unnerved Kuroko. He looked at his friends one by one, "Ano…is there something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"What the hell was that?" Kagami started lowly. The redhead then grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, startling the shorter teen. "What the hell was that?! Your father passed away a month ago and none of us knew?! When the hell were you going to tell us?!"

"I agree," Izuki said solemnly. They were shocked, of course. But they were more surprised and slightly irritated that Kuroko did not tell them immediately. He was too reserved and it worried the team as a whole. He might just be suffering a dangerous disease and he wouldn't let them know and instead play basketball until he's drop dead. Or dead.

Kuroko looked down, "I know it was wrong to hide it, but I couldn't trouble anyone with my problem."

"Ah dammit, when the hell are you going to get it?" Hyuuga rubbed his temple. Then, he looked at Kuroko in the eye, "You're part of us. We're a team and friends. Friends help each other and don't hide things. Do you get that?"

Kuroko nodded numbly before Kagami released his shoulders with a sigh.

"Jeez," the redhead grumbled, "At this rate we're going to stalk you."

"Please don't," Kuroko responded automatically.

The others smiled. It might take Kuroko a long while, but they wouldn't stop trying to get the pale teen to warm up to them.

"By the way, you said adopted father, didn't you?" Koganei spoke up, reminding everyone of the important bit of Kuroko speech.

"My parents passed away two years ago. Timoteo-san took me in after that and took care of me," Kuroko answered.

"Timoteo? A foreigner?" Tsuchida furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"He's an Italian."

"Italian?" Kiyoshi repeated with a surprised tone and face.

"Kuroko, what time and where do I wait?" Kagami interrupted. The look on Kuroko's face was getting sadder by the second. Talking about the deceased last family member of his probably was not a good thing to do. Riko sent a warning glance at the others, and they wisely shut up.

"If it's not too much of a trouble, come over to my house tomorrow morning at eight because our transportation will be there. They sent a driver to fetch us because I don't know the specific place."

"You know," Kiyoshi grinned thoughtfully, "The way Kuroko put it, it seems like his adoptive family is quite well off. I mean, there's the wills reading where the family members must be present. And then they sent a chauffeur to fetch him. Don't you guys think so?"

Mitobe made some sort of sound, and Koganei was quick to catch it, "Mitobe thought so too from the beginning!"

"Huh, now that you think about it…" Furihata cocked his head to side, "Kuroko, do you live in a big house with servants?"

"Well…" Kuroko trailed off.

"What's up with that lame response?!" Kagami shouted. "You're saying you live in a big house with servants and that's all you have to say?!"

"I'm just a freeloader there. I don't like to say it's mine."

Riko shrugged, "But you were called to the wills reading. I think that count for something."

XXX

Kagami arrived at Kuroko's house right on time, and had a hard time trying to not gape. House did not even begin to cover it. It was a freaking mansion with a line of butlers and maids, and men in black.

"Holy shit Kuroko," the redhead was trying to formulate some other greeting than that but his brain was still trying to recover from that fact that Kuroko had his own personal butler who had just gone to fetch tea for them while they waited. The butler, an Italian man with suave voice and gentle face, had all but smothered Kagami with hospitalities before Kuroko came to his rescue.

"I'm sorry, but Cecile is quite…enthusiastic with his task as a butler. I told him that you were coming today so be glad he didn't pull out a knife or rope instead," Kuroko serenely assured his friend.

"The gate was too intimidating. Those men were not human with those eyes," Kagami was referring to the scarred men-beast in guise of security guards. Kuroko nodded and led his friend to the dining room. The Victorian era styled mansion had Kagami darting his yes to every place. Servants, maids and butlers alike, bowed when they passed, which in Kagami's opinion was intimidating in itself. The fact that Kuroko acted pretty normal (he ignored them, for God's sake, Kagami felt like burying his face into his hands and sob) suggested that this was a common occurrence.

When they arrived at the dining hall, which did not look that intimidating but the crystal chandelier above almost made Kagami back out of this, Cecile was already waiting there, a trolley beside him and bright grin in place. For the next hour, Kagami experienced what it felt like to be in Kuroko's place.

When their ride arrived, Kagami almost demanded for answers from Kuroko because _holy shit was the driver a criminal of some sort_? Kuroko nodded to the dark man with bizarre haircut. And the man stared at Kagami in return. The redhead barely managed to not flinch at the heavy stare. Alongside the dark red hair braided and tied back on the sides of his head, a streak of light colored hair in the middle went all the way down to a pony tail. He sported several piercings on both of his earlobes.

"Kagami Taiga…" he bowed stiffly.

The man nodded, "Bouche," and he offered no more as he opened the door for Kuroko.

Kagami knew the ride would take hours, so he tried to get some sleep. Beside him, Kuroko had magically whipped out a book from thin air. A few minutes later, when he was just about to be off to the land of dream, their driver spoke up.

"Coyote, Schnitten, Visconti and I have decided to retire after this last task from the Ninth."

Kuroko let the silence stretched for a few more seconds than necessary before answering, "I see. Are Ganauche-san and Brow-san still on duty then?"

"They're still young. Especially Ganauche."

"You are still young too."

The man scoffed, "Not as young as the lightning brat though."

"Where was he buried?"

The silence stretched longer than the last time. Their driver's hand tightened around the rim, but his face was still clean of any emotion. Kuroko did not look up from his book, asking the question with the nonchalance that could have been associated with a sunny and quiet day.

"In a cemetery for the Vongola family. We're sorry we couldn't come for you. It was too dangerous. Too many enemies prowling around in the shadow, waiting for a chance to get a sniff of you."

"I see."

And the silence continued until they arrived at Kyoto.

Bouche parked the car in front of an extravaganza mansion, even larger than the one Kuroko lived in, after entering a gate that was about half a kilometer away from the mansion. Kagami could not see the gigantic building from the gate so he had thought they entered a national park.

There were no guards at all when they entered the area, curiously enough. The gate had opened by itself, and by Kuroko's reaction, it was not a common occurrence for him as well. When Coyote closed the door behind them, the door of the mansion opened instead.

The one who came out was another foreigner, like Bouche. This one seemed remarkably younger, with a twinkle of calm mischief skulking beneath his narrowed eyes.

"You're here in time," he said in greeting to Bouche, "The Decimo's Guardians looked ready to wreak havoc. Master Xanxus is not helping by egging him and in turn setting off the overprotective brats."

"There was a bit problem that I needed to get rid of on my there. A few unwanted rats were lurking around," Bouche said.

He nodded, before smiled down at Kuroko and stepped aside to grant them entrance. When they entered, a long wide hallway greeted them. The door was closed behind them and the new Italian man led them. The walls were decorated with paintings that were old and authentic, and definitely priceless. Kagami was not an expert, but he knew that these paintings must have cost a fortune themselves.

It was another Victorian era styled environment. The decors were more prominent, however. There were even statues of female angels in between every door they passed. There were no servants in sight, and it made him just a little relieved. It was then that he noticed how tense Kuroko was beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Kuroko looked up, and nodded. He twiddled with the hem of his black dress shirt. He had chosen a more formal look for this gathering. While Kagami, on the other hand, was completely comfortable with his simple black shirt and baggy military pants.

"I'm okay. It's just something stupid," he said quietly. At Kagami's persistent look, he continued. "I've never met any of Timoteo-san's family. I never heard of them even once from his mouth. I…I don't know how I should handle this."

There was a brief silence before Ganauche broke into soft chuckle, while Bouche huffed almost amusedly.

"You don't have to worry," the young Italian man said cheerily, "Just be yourself and those brats would be climbing over each other to talk to you. Trust me."

Kuroko nodded uncertainly, and Kagami took that as his cue to ruffle the blue locks. Kuroko looked up blankly and he snorted. For an observant guy, he could be pretty dense sometimes, "Don't worry. If they don't like you, we'll just get out of here and make-do. If they decide to kick you out of the mansion, you can always bunk over at my place."

"We're here."

It was a twin door, gigantic and the wood was polished to perfection.

"That's odd," Ganauche said, "They're completely silent. Anyway," he turned to both of them, "Tetsuya, like I said, you don't have to worry about anything. They're big-hearted kids. Besides, it's not like you will see them regularly, especially master Xanxus. He's in Italy or Namimori most of the times. And you kid, from what I've observe so far, you're the kind of guy that charge first and ask question second. Now, I want to remind you that that's stupid. If you want to give Tetsuya a good impression on the rest of the family, shadow him from behind. Don't do anything outrageous and you'll walk out of that door safely. Are we understood?"

They both nodded. What else could they do when the man changed into a serious mode in a heartbeat? Ganauche nodded and slowly opened the door. The room was not dark or anything of the sort, Kagami thanked God above. The windows were large, from the floor up to the ceiling. There was only a limited space where they placed big potted plants. It looked like a monastery, with long chairs lined up after another. And there were people sitting on them.

On the first line was a brunet, small in stature and fitted in a formal three piece black suit with a cape. He looked uncomfortable and completely out of place. He, like the rest of the occupants had turned the moment the door was opened. Beside him was a man of intimidating stature, a complete opposite of him. Like him, the foreign man was in three piece suit, with the exception of his dress shirt being orange instead of black like the brunet. His fedora was also rimmed in orange color.

Behind the two were another two foreign men. The first was a blond in his early twenties, clad in black suit like the small teen in front of him. Beside him was a nondescript man, with glasses and suit with white dress shirt. And three lines after the two were another pair, a middle-aged blond man with a teenager with long mocha hair and wide blue eyes. They were also dressed in black suits.

They were mourning, he noticed. And he was glad that he had chosen black today. Kuroko must have chosen the shirt with that in mind.

Looking further behind, he saw a man with scars on his face. Unlike the rest, he was completely at ease. His legs were stretched beneath the chair in front of him, his arms crossed and his eyes looking at them lazily, like a predator waiting for a chance to pounce. He had strange accessory on the back of his head. They were feathers, with a raccoon tail resting on his shoulder.

"Ano…" Kagami looked down, where the brunet had walked up to him. He gave Kagami a nervous smile.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya-kun, is it?"

Kagami blinked, before it clicked into his mind. Shaking his head, Kagami put a shoulder on his friend, "No, it's this guy. I'm Kagami Taiga."

The redhead watched the brunet slowly turning to Kuroko, and he promptly let out a small eep.

"S-since when were you there?" he asked, a hand over his heart.

"Since the beginning," Kuroko replied evenly. The brunet nodded, still unsure before bowing slightly. Straightening up, he gave them a brilliant smile.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kuroko-kun. I've heard of you from grandfather."

The man at the back clicked his tongue rather loudly, and the brunet turned to him, giving a frown. Kagami fleetingly heard the man said, 'Should've known it'd be the grandson to be the first to know.'

"Please ignore Xanxus. He's been like that ever since grandfather passed away."

XXX

Kuroko turned his full attention to the man with scars, the man who shared the same last name as Timoteo. He was glaring at them, but not with malice. It's just the sort of glare that wondered 'why?'

He turned back to Sawada, the last person stated in the letter he received. He was a gentle soul, Kuroko could see that, but burdened with something heavy that fitted Xanxus more than this boy who was younger than him.

"Tsuna, we'll begin momentarily. Sit down. You can talk to him later," the man with fedora said. Sawada gave him another smile before walking away to sit beside the man. Ganauche ushered the both of them to their seats. Kuroko chose to settle on the chair in front of Xanxus.

"You're not the first, you know," the gruff whisper came from behind him. He turned to the Italian man, a brow raised. Ganauche had left the room, so there were only him, Kagami, Xanxus, Sawada, the man in fedora, the young European blond, the man with glasses, the middle-aged blond and the brunet beside him.

Xanxus shifted to be more comfortable, before cracking an eye open to stare straight into Kuroko's eyes.

"You're not the first kid he adopted out of pity."

Kuroko turned back hesitantly, looking at the small back of Sawada, and felt some sort kinship immediately at the knowledge. Xanxus then snorted, and he shook his head.

"You're looking at the wrong person," he said. Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, and finally, _finally_, looked at the man clearly. He looked nothing like Timoteo, for one. But Sawada, he had the same eyes. Xanxus leaned forward. Kuroko noticed Kagami shifted uncomfortably at the corner of his eyes.

"Listen, Tsunayoshi is the favorite grandson," he said, "The grandson who could do nothing wrong in the old man's eyes, one of the last two living blood relatives he had. The perfect grandson that he'd always wanted, that's Tsunayoshi. While you and me," he pointed at Kuroko then at himself, "We're the kids he picked up from the street to make up for his past mistakes. You get the difference?"

He nodded, and wondered why Xanxus's self-mocking smile looked so sad.

"There is no difference, Xanxus."

Kuroko whipped his head to Sawada, who had approached them without him noticing. There was another sad frown on his youthful face.

"The Ninth loved you like his own son. He loved you no less than how much he loved his three deceased sons."

Xanxus sneered and leaned back on the chair, "What do you know, _Tenth_? You're the one he gave choices to. You're the one he risked Vongola for."

"I wish you would look pass those. I wish you've been there when grandpa asked for you," Sawada turned around, the cape swishing around him regally. The door was opened, and in came a man with shoulder length hair and a moustache above his lips. Behind him were another five men, Bouche and Ganauche among them. The man with shoulder length hair, Coyote Nougat stood before them, placing a briefcase on the high table. Behind him, Ganauche III, Bouche Croquant, Visconti, Schnitten Brabanters and Brow Nie Jr. stood regally.

"Thank you for coming today," he began. "Timoteo Vongola was a longtime friend of mine, and my boss. Vongola, Varia, Cavallone and the rest of the Famiglia we're allied to had mourned for his passing as well. Vongola Nono is the man who had been one of the greatest. And today, we're gathered here to hear the last of his wish. Decimo, if you would."

He gestured to Sawada, who stood up and went around the table to open the briefcase. He took out a document, a document with _small flame on top of it_. Kuroko blinked at the absurdity, before shrugging and waited. Sawada raised his right hand, which sported two rings that were chained to each other. One of the rings then burst into a flame similar to the one on the document. Sawada's closed eyes opened and he traced the top of the document with the flame, burning the paper to allow an entrance to the true wills inside it.

The flame ceased to live, and Sawada gave the paper to Coyote before stepping down and taking his seat again. Kuroko looked around and wondered why nobody point out the absurdity of the event that just took place. He supposed that was normal in the Vongola family's standard. Perhaps the paper was fireproof, and the ring was a device that created fire. At this rate, he would not put it above them.

The man coughed, and started reading.

'_It is my deepest regret that someday, someone will read this. I had hoped to not cause grief to anyone, but it seems to be futile since someone is reading this.'_

Kuroko closed his eyes, his fists intertwined in his lap. These were his father's last words. He would remember every single detail, if he could.

'_I had lived a long life, longer than my three deceased sons. My only preservation had been Xanxus, my only living son.'_

Kuroko turned a brief glance at the man, who had closed his eyes as well, the lines of his face taut.

'_I, Vongola Nono, have a lot of regrets. I wish to wash them away, the sins I had committed in the name of Vongola. But it would be impossible. I am now old, and I know my time will not last long. I have a few words I wish to say to some people._

_First, Sawada Iemitsu, the man I have considered to be my own son despite the long distance between us in the family tree. You have done well, and I could not have asked for a better Outside Advisor. Though, I wish for you to step down of that position and spend more time with your family.'_

The middle-aged man with blond hair laughed briefly before shaking his head, "I already did yesterday." He said.

'_To Dino Cavallone, I have watched you grow from a troublemaker of a boy into the man you are I saw a few days ago. I want you to know, that I am very proud of you. There is no need to pay the nonexistent debt. You already paid me well with your achievements. I hope for you to stand by Tsunayoshi through thick and thin. He respected you so much. I hope you will guide him and help him in his new journey.'_

The foreign blond man ruffled Sawada's hair fondly and said, "I'd die for my little brother. You have nothing to worry about, Ninth."

'_And now, to Kuroko Tetsuya.'_

Kuroko straightened at his name. Xanxus narrowed his eyes, and the two blonds in front of them turned around briefly.

'_There are only a few people who knew of him, but I wish that when the time comes, you will treat him as how a family should treat one of theirs. He is the grandson of the only woman I've ever loved, and seeing him growing up had been one of my greatest joys.'_

Kuroko's eyes widened. His adopted father…had been in love with his grandmother?

The people in front of them looked at him in disbelief, except the man in fedora who raised an elegant eyebrow. Xanxus made a sound at the back of his throat.

'_His family died in one night. I took him in, and gave him everything I could. I loved him like my own. Tetsuya, I am proud of you. I'm sorry I could not spend more time with you. There are too many unwanted factors that kept me away. Know that I love you no less than I love my sons._

_The estate you are living in is now yours. It had been since I first took you in. The servants are paid by Vongola. The funds of everything else are also paid by Vongola. If there's anything you need, you can tell one of my guardians. They would relay,m the request to Tsunayoshi. Alongside that, one fourth of my personal saving had been transferred to your account, if Ganauche did his job properly.'_

Kuroko looked at the Italian man who smiled and nodded. One fourth? How much was that?

"Holy shit, those are a lot of zeros."

Kagami grumbled beside him. Kuroko missed that part and was about to ask when the man continued.

'_Everything else in the estate and anything I owned in Tokyo are also yours. The cars, the horse Charles, the diner, and more since I can't remember some of them. I'm growing quite old, to not remember such things. Coyote has the list._ _I also own personal vacation houses in Kanagawa and Akita. Those are also now yours. Coyote has the keys.'_

Kagami was choking on air beside him. Kuroko himself was having a hard time to swallow the information. What he found absurd was that Timoteo owned a lot of things in Japan. The only part of the list that he did know was the cars and Charles. Diner? What diner? And there were more houses?

'_Tetsuya, you have made me very proud. You are a lovely child. And you look so much like your grandmother. When I look at you, I see her. And I am happy that God offered me a chance to get to know you.'_

Kuroko looked down. The ache at the back of his throat intensified. His eyes stung with incoming tears. Timoteo was no longer. The old man had been his anchor, but now that he's gone, he had to stand on his own feet. Kagami ruffled his head, offering comfort in his own way.

'_To Xanxus.'_

The man did not even twitch.

'_I hope you would forgive me someday, for denying you truths. Don't be angry with the world, be angry with me. You are my son. That fact would not change no matter what. Your mother saw you as a tool to gain money, but I see you as my own son. I do not blame you for the Cradle Affairs. It had been my fault. So, please, cast away your hatred. This is my greatest wish.'_

Xanxus snorted but remained somber.

'_One fourth of my saving will also go to you. I know you have no need of it, or any other materialistic things. This is not charity. I know what you are thinking. You deserve it. This is not between us, Vongola and Varia. This is between you and me, as father and son. It is only right that you have it.'_

"I don't need it. Give it to the runt," Xanxus sneered. Sawada turned around and frowned.

"No," he said, confident and firm, "You will take it. I can always persuade you to. I won't take no as an answer, Xanxus. At least respect grandpa's wish."

Xanxus's eyes narrowed dangerously but he said no more. The man who read the wills glared at him before continuing.

'_I know that you no longer hate Tsunayoshi, and I am very happy about it. You are now a grown man, strong both physically and mentally, and I could not have been prouder. But, you will always be my little boy. I hope that one day you will allow me take you out for ice cream. It had been a long time since we spend time together.'_

Kuroko tried to associate the glowering man behind him with ice cream, and failed. Too much contrast that he did not even know where to begin. Timoteo had been blinded by his love for his son, that's for sure.

'_To Tsunayoshi.'_

Sawada straightened up.

'_There are too many things I want to apologize for to you, my boy. Half of the sins I committed were against you. I took away your father, leaving you without one for years. I throw you into this dangerous world for our selfish wish, my wish that Vongola would thrive and back to the way of Vongola Primo. I hurt your friends and yourself in doing so. I apologize sincerely.'_

Sawada looked down, his shoulders trembling. The man with fedora wrapped an arm around him.

'_But, my biggest sin was when I ordered Reborn to go to Japan and tutor you. You were just a child then, no knowledge about the black side of our world. I gave the title, Vongola Decimo, to you. The weight of that title and the pain that come with it is not something that someone as kind as you should ever encounter. It pained me to think of all the trials you went through. I will carry this sin to my grave.'_

"No, Ninth," Sawada's shaky voice answered to the will. "Meeting Reborn had been one of the greatest things ever happened to me. I'm glad I met him. Without him, I would have continued to become a disappointment. I don't like the pain, but I wish to carry it because there's nobody else left except me. I will change the Vongola into what you and Primo had always wished for."

"Well said, Tsuna," the man in fedora ruffled the brown wild locks.

'_As it is though, Uni and Byakuran are your two other counterparts. Guide Byakuran well. He needs both you and Uni as a way to fight the Mare ring from taking him over. That is the role of us, Vongola Bosses. This is my wish as Vongola Nono. As Timoteo Vongola, I wish that you have a happy life alongside your family. The fight will be tough, but we will be there to guide you.'_

"Thank you, Ninth."

'_One fourth of my saving will also go to you, and the remaining goes to Vongola. Everything else that came with the name of Vongola Boss is also now yours, including the headache of dealing with paperwork.'_

Sawada groaned. The blond man behind him patted his shoulder sympathetically. Xanxus huffed.

"Even in death the old man still has a way to make people depressed. Let's hope the runt will not run away on his first day."

"Shut up, Xanxus," Sawada snapped.

Kuroko smiled at the almost playful banter. The two seemed to be well-practiced by the swiftness of their replies.

'_You are a kind-hearted child, Tsunayoshi. And I could never forgive myself for putting you in this world. I could only hope that you will change the Vongola back to what it was meant for._

_To Tsunayoshi's guardians, please try to lessen his workload. Stand by him all the time. That is the first priority for a guardian. If you think about betraying him, even for a second, then Reborn would gladly replace you. We won't tolerate anything that could harm Tsunayoshi mentally and physically, especially by people that he would die for. Although, all of you has done an admirable job so far. So I don't think I will worry about that anytime soon._

_I hope Vongola will continue to thrive for a better path._

_Vongola Nono, Timoteo.'_

Coyote put down the paper, looking around with hardened eyes, "With this, my last duty as the right-hand man of Vongola the Ninth has ended. Now, I just hope my successor will have what it takes to keep his boss alive, like I did for the Ninth. The Vongola bosses are one of a kind with the kind of troubles they tend to attract."

Sawada made a miffed sound, before the man in fedora smacked his head, "That was a compliment, my useless student."

Kuroko's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Is Sawada-kun Timoteo-san's successor? The new Vongola boss?" he asked the man behind him. Xanxus huffed, irritated it seemed.

"I told you, he's the favorite."

"It's got nothing to do with favoritism, Xanxus. And you know it."

Kuroko and Kagami were once again caught off guard. The middle-aged blond man was standing right beside Xanxus, with eyes that seemed tired and weary. The young foreign brunet behind him gave them a smile before stepping forward and bowed.

"It is an honor to meet one of Nono's last living sons. I am called Basil, an apprentice of Master Sawada Iemitsu."

Kuroko stood up and bowed as well. It was only courteous to do so.

"Nice to meet you, I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

The teen's face lit up, "I know! Sawada-dono had spoken of you! He had been excited to see you as well!"

Kuroko blinked, and slowly looked up at the blond man. The man smiled, and waved dismissively, "No, no. I am master. Sawada-dono is my son." He pointed at the approaching brunet, who was pouting and looked rather impressively cute. Like a ruffled cat. The man in fedora followed closely behind him.

"My tuna fish!" the man blurred and was suddenly in front of Sawada, hugging the living daylights out of the small teen. "I'm so happy to be off duty! Now I can take you and your mother out for vacation! We can even have a tour around the world! Ah, my darling Nana would be so happy."

Sawada choked, and tried rather futilely to escape the man's death grip. Thankfully, the man let go just when Sawada's eyes started to roll back. Glaring, or rather, pouting at the man, he patted his chest and tried to sound mad as he chastised his father.

"I have school! And do you remember that I am now the Vongola boss? I can't just waltz around freely! Not to mention the workload! So, no. You can go with mom. And I'm staying here for a few days."

The man blinked, before bursting into tears. Kuroko's mind was suddenly invaded by another younger blond that he knew had the penchant to resort to such act when he was denied something or bullied.

"B-but, my cute tuna fish! Daddy wants to go with you and your mama! It'd be family outing, you know! Without you, it won't be complete! Surely Reborn will let you off the hook for a few months, wouldn't he?"

"Like hell, Iemitsu," the man in fedora smirked, "Dame-Tsuna needs to be comfortable with his new work as soon as possible. He should have been two years ago. He's way behind the schedule."

The man, Iemitsu, stepped forward and hid Sawada behind him, like a lioness protecting her cub, "You're not bullying my cute son, are you? Because I swear, if you do, Reborn, I'll find another person to be his advisor before offing you with my own hands."

Xanxus gagged, "Damn, this family drama is getting to me. I'm out."

He stood up and walked pass Iemitsu, brushing shoulder with the miffed man at the same time.

"Wait, Xanxus!" Sawada called out and escaped his father's protective spot. As he ran after the scarred man, Iemitsu made a whining sound.

"He's getting too attached to that man. I don't know if I should start worrying. At this rate, Xanxus will corrupt my innocent son!"

The man in fedora, Reborn, snorted unimpressively, "If anything, Xanxus is toughening him up. And he's trying to get Xanxus involved in the family affair more. Did you know they went out and had dinner together last night?"

Iemitsu gasped, "He's not attracted to him in that way, is he? I mean, Tsuna."

Reborn smirked, "Who knows?"

As Iemitsu cried once again, Reborn turned to Basil, "Protect Maman. This idiot blond here would be drunk most of the time so it's up to you to be the man of the house. Tsuna wanted you to continue your education, so he already enrolled you to Namimori High. Don't waste your boss's effort and take school seriously, you hear me?"

Basil nodded vigorously, "I promise!"

"Good," Reborn then turned to both Kagami and Kuroko, eyes searching Kuroko calculatedly. Then, he opened his mouth, "Honestly, even I did not know about you, Kuroko Tetsuya. And I had been the Ninth's most trusted man."

Kuroko dipped his head forward, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Tsuna found out after the Ninth gave him a letter a few weeks ago. And that boy kept tight lip about it too. From now on, you will be invited to every family gathering we will have. It'll be mostly in Namimori, though. You don't have anything to worry about travelling so far."

As he started opening his mouth that it's okay, that he's completely fine to be left out, the man raised a hand, effectively shutting him up.

"Tsuna won't take no for an answer," he said, "He's a weakling with heart as big as the universe itself. He will start mother henning you real soon too so I suggest you just give up without a fight. He'll include you in everything, so don't hope to escape."

Kuroko's lips were sealed, so he nodded mutely.

Reborn then nodded and patted his head, before walking away with Iemitsu who waved at him with a wide grin. Kuroko waved back unsurely.

"Well, that went well. Except for the ridiculous amount of money and properties you own now."

Kuroko looked up at his partner, before shrugging and walked to the door. He was too tired. He would ask later. Cecile would know. The six men who were standing in front and the young blond man were no longer in sight. There were only Sawada and Xanxus waiting on the other side of the door. Xanxus looked irritated, while Sawada looked exasperated. They had been arguing, as it seemed. Kuroko shook away the image of Sawada scolding the scarred tall man. It was too ridiculous, and funny.

"Kuroko-kun!"

Sawada's sour face lit up immediately at the sight of him. He bounced to Kuroko and smiling brilliantly, he said, "Xanxus and I were _discussing_ over what kind of restaurant we should go tonight to for dinner. He wanted to go to a sushi house, but I think you would like to try a different country's cuisine. What do you think?"

Kuroko blinked. He had not expected that. Also, wasn't Sawada supposed to be the one insisting to go to a sushi house, since he was Japanese? Then, he caught the important bit of the speech.

"Me?" he asked slowly.

Sawada nodded, "You, me and Xanxus. We're going to dinner together. It's family bonding outing. Just the three of us. I think it's wonderful."

Well, Kuroko thought it would be disastrous.

* * *

End chapter.

**A/N**: THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT THEN IT ACCIDENTALLY TURNED INTO A 9K WORDS MONSTROSITY AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT. I cut it into two parts so here's the first part. The second and hopefully the last part will be updated when I added the dinner and some shopping spree between Tsuna, Kuroko, Xanxus and Dino. Poor Kuroko.

I want to see the three cheering on Kuroko during the finals www. Just imagine Xanxus waving around his gun, threatening Seirin to not embarrass them by losing while Seirin goes 'the fuck who are you'. And Dino and Tsuna trying their best to give encouragement to poor humiliated Kuroko at their action. I'm slowly reverting back to KHR fandom and I don't regret it one bit. KHR is my first love and I will always return to it no matter what fandom I'm in.

Ah, and this month will be purely gen fics from me. Some people would understand why I don't write yaoi during this time www. Also, Kuroko has no knowledge whatsoever about the mafia. He's also quite familiar with the Ninth's guardians.

(Unbeta-ed. Written when author was probably half-asleep so mistakes are building up. Ignore that to not destroy author's low self-esteem. Sei will fix the mistakes so bear with them atm.)

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! © Akira Amano


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to," he refused politely, "Kagami-kun and I was planning to get back to Tokyo as soon as possible anyway. Also, we don't have a place to stay tonight."

Sawada smiled wider and was it him or was he _sparkling?_ "I insist! And you two can stay here tonight! Some of us are going to anyway. There are spare clothes we that can get for you. Ah, if there's nothing that fit you, we can go shopping for a bit before dinner."

Kuroko struggled. It was hard to refuse when Sawada looked like a begging puppy. And he pulled it off well.

"What do you think, Kagami-kun?" he hoped his friend would have some kind of excuse so he could pull himself out of this dinner.

Kagami shrugged instead, unaware that he was destroying his friend's hope, "I'm good. If you're staying, then I'm staying. We don't have school and practice tomorrow anyway."

Closing his eyes in quiet resignation, Kuroko smiled softly and opened his eyes, "Sushi house sounds wonderful."

Xanxus huffed and stalked away, looking very much like a wounded predator.

"Xanxus, dress casually for tonight! Don't wear that outrageous Varia uniform of yours or I'll strip you!"

The scarred man's steps grew faster, before turning to a corner with a very irritated face. Sawada sighed tiredly, a hand over his temple, caressing the area with closed eyes, "He's so hard to deal with. Let's just hope he'll turn up tonight and not ditch us. I had to drag him out of his room last night."

"Why do you even try?" Kagami spoke up, untactful per usual with his words, "He looks like he wanted nothing more than to burn you to crisp. I get that he's your family and all but seriously, he's got attitude problems."

Sawada looked down, a hand playing with the hem of his long mantle. He was dressed as outrageously as Xanxus, Kuroko realized. He wondered at the back of his mind if he should try something like that for tonight. He shook off the thought. _Never in this lifetime_, unless he's on the verge of death then he might just consider.

"Xanxus…I get it why he's angry at grandfather. I've lived half of my life without my father. But, I think it's just unfair for grandfather just as it's unfair to him. And Xanxus has temper. I know that someday he'll forgive grandpa. So, I have to try. I don't want us to be strangers. He's family, and family stand by each other even in death. Dad doesn't like Xanxus, so it's up to me. Xanxus has always thought that grandpa took him in out of pity, when grandpa loved him like his own son. I don't want Xanxus to come to hate this family. I will do anything in my power to show him that I care. That grandpa truly cared for him."

There was a brief silence. Kuroko broke it before it became awkward, "I think it's admirable." He smiled at the younger teen. Sawada looked up, surprised.

"Sawada-kun is a gentle person, and kind-hearted like Timoteo-san said. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to help. I will gladly offer my assistance anytime."

Sawada bashfully scratched his cheek while blushing, "It's nothing. I just don't think that it's right for Xanxus to be ignored now that grandpa's gone. And call me Tsuna. Everybody does."

Kuroko dipped his head to side, "How about Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"It's such a mouthful!" _Tsunayoshi_ sputtered.

"I know someone whose name is a lot more mouthful. And call me Tetsuya in return," Kuroko smiled softly at the smaller teen. Tsunayoshi raised his hands and looked up at the ceiling resignedly, "Why do I even try?" he lamented. Turning to Kagami, he gave the teen a bright smile.

"I'd like for you to come with us too, Kagami-kun. I don't want to leave you here with _Reborn_."

Kagami shrugged, "It's alright. Besides, it'd be rude to intrude on you three. You're going to work something out for Xanxus, aren't you?"

Tsunayoshi's smile dimmed, "Yes. This might sound selfish of me, but I think Tetsuya's going to be the link for me to reach him."

Then, he brightened up once more, "How does a little shopping sound right now? I need to pick up some new things."

Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other, before shrugging and following the bouncy brunet to the foyer. They met Ganauche on the way, who agreed to be their chauffeur after an annoyed Reborn gave Tsunayoshi a glare from the lounging room they passed, saying that it was beneath a Vongola boss to use a taxi or bus. Kagami grumbled that it made no difference. Kuroko agreed.

Tsunayoshi shrugged and answered their thoughts, "I think it's more beneficial to use our own transportation. Not to mention I can't walk around with this ridiculous costume in public!"

Ganauche coughed, "Eh, Decimo, I can take off the mantle, if you want."

"Really? That'd be a great help!"

Ganauche then proceeded to unclip the mantle from Tsunayoshi, allowing the brunet to unbutton his suit and loosening the tie, "I will never get used to wearing that," he grumbled grudgingly.

"Really?" Ganauche said as he opened the door, "I think you look like a mini Primo. The allied Famiglia would have a field day watching a living, moving and breathing replica of Vongola Primo walking around their territory."

"Which should be more disturbing than anything," Tsunayoshi snorted. Ganauche then excused himself to the garage to get a car for them. A moment later, a silver Mercedes Benz rolled in. Tsunayoshi sighed and grumbled under his breath, 'Does Vongola own _anything_ that isn't flashy?' to which Kuroko agreed wholeheartedly.

They arrived at a shopping complex half an hour later, Tsunayoshi in all his suit glory attracting attention from people. Ganauche's foreign and good looks were not helping either.

"Now, where to?" the Italian man asked.

Tsunayoshi shrugged and dragged both Kagami and Kuroko inside.

Two hours later, Kagami and Ganauche had their hands full with bags and boxes. Tsunayoshi turned the little outing into a full shopping spree after he found out that Kuroko owned polo shirts mostly. Now, the pale teen owned at least five sets of new sneakers and boots, a few set of shirt that went with vests and ties mostly, at least six tight fitting pants, scarves of all fabric, uses and colors and a few accessories such as necklaces, watches, bracelets and more.

The clerks had been more than happy to tend to the cute brunet in black suit and his underling of a good looking Italian man. Kuroko tried to fade into the background as best as he could, while Kagami could only stand in perplexity at the extravaganza stores they entered one after another. Tsunayoshi had also got him a few things that he would need tonight and the next day.

Tsunayoshi himself had changed into the clothes he picked up by himself. Now, out of suit and clad in baggy green pants, a white shirt with red stripes and an orange jacket, he looked like any normal teenager as he ate his ice cream happily.

"This is fun! I should do this more often, without Reborn and the others around. We should bring Xanxus and Dino-san next time, Tetsuya. They know how to pick up the latest things!"

Kuroko nodded dumbly and slurped his vanilla shake. Tsunayoshi then excused himself to order ice cream _dorayaki_ and chocolate cake, Ganauche watching him sashaying away with mock worried frown.

"I should tell Reborn that his student is gaining sweet tooth. It won't be healthy, since he's going to be doing more desk work from now on."

"By the way, what is Vongola?" Kagami asked.

Ganauche turned to them, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and drinking his coffee. Putting it down, he started, "Vongola is an international level company. We have our hands on all different kind of business, from fashion to pharmaceutical. The main branch is in Italy of course. From there we have most branches in Europe. We're working on Asia, since we only have three branches in Japan and Singapore. The north America has also been conquered."

Ganauche looked at the gaping teenagers, "What is it?"

"Crap, wait. That's too much information in one day," Kagami held his head in his hands.

"And that kid, Sawada, he's going to be the boss?" nonetheless, he was curious. Kuroko only slurped his vanilla shake. Now he had no more doubt about Timoteo's line of work. It was only natural that the man owned that many properties when he was the boss of an international company.

"Yep," Ganauche grinned, "The second youngest to be, by the way. Still impressive though, since he was supposed to be the boss when he was fifteen. Wait, was it fourteen?"

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit, "How old is he?" he asked carefully, his mental warning going off. Was fifteen? _Was_ fifteen? Kuroko himself was still fifteen, going sixteen in a few more months. And Ganauche said _was fifteen_? Did that mean Sawada Tsunayoshi was older than him?

"Oh," the Italian man's eyes lit up like Christmas had arrived early, the barely hidden mischievousness now loose as he grinned at them predatorily, "I guess most people mistook him to be younger, since he's such a shortie and has a baby face. He's seventeen."

Kagami banged his head to the table at the revelation, more on autopilot than impulse. Kuroko himself was having a hard time to swallow _that_ one.

"He's older than us, holy fuck. He's not going to sue us, is he?" Kagami ranted more under his breath. Kuroko patted his friend's back sympathetically. Ganauche only laughed at their misery.

XXX

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Sawada!"

"Tsuna!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Boss…"

Kuroko and Kagami blinked at the barrage of people that came out of the door once they stepped out of the car. There was a foreign child with cow-printed shirt and semi afro hair, and then a white haired bulky teenager with shortly chopped hair. Another taller Japanese teenager stood behind him with worried pale mocha eyes, a clothed stick of some sort strapped to his back. Beside him was another foreign teen, with shoulder length silver hair and equally worried emerald eyes. The last of the bunch was a girl in a purple sundress and an eye patch over her right eye, her indigo hair styled to the back in reminisce of a pineapple.

Tsunayoshi gaped, "Everyone…"

"Tsuna, where were you?" The tallest black haired teenager stalked forward ahead of the others. The rest then followed, all looking concerned.

"Tsuna-nii!" the child with afro hair cried out and hugged Tsunayoshi's middle section tightly. A stray tear made its way to his cheek.

"Boss," the girl said with meek voice and cast down eyes, "We thought you were really mad at us and left for Namimori first."

"I am very sorry for my incompetence, Jyudaime! As your right-hand man, I should have known better!" the silver haired teenager bowed furiously.

"SAWADA! IT'S NOT EXTREME TO LEAVE WITHOUT A WORD!" the white haired teen growled out. Kuroko belatedly noticed that he had a scar on his brow.

"Reborn knew! Didn't you ask him?" Tsunayoshi said confusedly. His expression then changed into one of annoyance as he threw a glare to the door, where Reborn was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk.

"Your guardians need to be more sensitive about your well-being and feelings, dame-Tsuna. I just gave them a lesson, nothing more."

Tsunayoshi sighed, before crouching down and hugging the child, shushing him as he rubbed the back, "Lambo, Lambo, calm down. I just went out shopping, since we have some guests staying over. Now, don't cry. You're a big boy, right? I-pin would laugh at you if she sees you."

Kagami inched closer to an amused Ganauche, and whispered, "What happened?"

Ganauche's smirk grew before he answered, "Decimo sent them out for a wild goose chase just before you two arrived. They were getting too rowdy for Decimo's liking, so he said he wanted, quote, chocolates covered with gold, which are only available at the other side of the city, end quote. They just came back and are freaking out because their boss is nowhere to be seen and that they didn't get what he wanted, I guess."

Tsunayoshi then straightened up and looked around. Turning back to the bunch, he asked, "Where are Mukuro and Kyouya-san?"

"Hibari's napping in his room. And we lost the pineapple head on the way here," the self-proclaimed right–hand man (or so Kuroko assumed) said with a wince.

Tsunayoshi frowned almost ominously, before wiping it off and replacing it with a more pleasant expression. Stepping aside so they could see the two new faces behind him, he introduced them one by one, "Let me introduce you. These are my friends, Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato and Dokuro Chrome. Everyone, this is Kagami Taiga and his friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, the Ninth's adopted son."

Kuroko almost hid behind Kagami at the scrutinizing look they were giving him at the last information. Bowing stiffly, he said, "Nice you meet you. I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"EXTREME! I didn't see him at all! Could it be he's like that pineapple head?" Sasagawa said.

Gokudera scoffed, "Idiot, he's a civilian! Maybe he's a UMA?"

Yamamoto then laughed, "I don't know guys. I saw him all along."

"He…feels different, though," the girl said with a contemplating look.

The child only hugged Tsuna tighter, looking at Kuroko as if he were a ghost. His next words then confirmed Kuroko's thought, "He's a ghost!"

Tsunayoshi sighed exasperatedly, "Everyone, that was rude. Apologize."

Apologies came one after another, and Kuroko could only nod at them, accepting the apologies. It was not the first time people reacted weirdly, but this was a different level of weirdness. The Vongola family was indeed to be feared.

"Now," Tsunayoshi put his hands on his waist, looking not unlike a scolding mother, "I wasn't really mad earlier today. I was just stressed. And I'm sorry for directing my anger towards you guys. I'm staying over tonight. You guys need to go back to Namimori, especially Lambo."

"But, Jyudaime!" Gokudera stepped forward, his eyebrows scrunched up together as if he were in pain, "It's dangerous for you to be here alone! At least let me stay so I can ensure your safety."

Tsunayoshi only shook his head, "It's alright, Hayato. The Ninth's former guardians, Reborn and Xanxus are here with me. Besides, I need to sort things out first here. Can you guys return to Namimori? Please?"

Kuroko watched the determination faded from their eyes, replaced by disappointment and a weak 'Okay'. A black van then came to bring them back to Namimori. Lambo hugged Tsunayoshi for a few moments before running to the van with wavering lips, a worried Chrome on his heels. Sasagawa gave Tsunayoshi a 'manly' hug before entering the van. Yamamoto and Gokudera both stepped forward next with worried frown.

"I'm still unsure of leaving, but if that's what you want, then we have no choice but to obey. Stay safe," with a wan smile, Yamamoto gave Tsunayoshi's shoulder a squeeze before walking away. Gokudera took his place immediately.

"I'm…really sorry about this afternoon. I will make it up when you return. Please come back safely, boss," Gokudera bowed, and was about to leave when Tsunayoshi hugged him tightly.

Letting go, Tsunayoshi gave a smile to the taller teen, "I will. We can talk when I return too. Have a safe ride. And don't antagonize nii-san and Takeshi too much."

Gokudera looked stunned, before giving Tsunayoshi a bright smile and an enthusiastic 'yes'.

Tsunayoshi sent them off with a wan smile and half-hearted wave, to which all of them, with the exception of Chrome returned enthusiastically while sticking half of their bodies out of the window awkwardly. When the van was a fair distance away, a teen with hair and eyes as black as ink walked pass Reborn through the door.

Kuroko's eyes widened. The familiar aura enveloping the newcomer was too similar to his former captain, predatory and just the slightest insane. Even the way his black suit perched above his purple dress shirt was eerily similar. When the teen turned to him with narrowed grey steely eyes, Kuroko grimaced. It seemed that his invisibility did not work against this person.

"Kyouya-san," Tsunayoshi greeted with a dip of his head.

'Kyouya' ignored it and instead fixed him with a glare, "You owe me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, for making me crowding with those herbivores and telling lies. I will wait until we're in Namimori so I can punish you accordingly. For now," he suddenly brought out a pair of tonfas, a smirk replacing the scowl, "Fight me."

Kuroko heard Kagami mumbled 'the hell' beside him and, again, agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment. It _was_ rather disconcerting to see someone casually asking people for a fight, especially from someone as small as Tsunayoshi. He might be older than Kuroko, but he was sure he packed more punch than he did.

The teen in question only smiled nervously, "K-Kyouya-san, we have guests right now, you see. So, can this wait?"

The glare intensified, "No."

"Alright, kids, time to get inside," Reborn clapped his palms once, his face blank before an enigmatic smile took over, "It's going to get messy from here."

When the door was shut behind them, a sound of metal colliding against another was heard. Kuroko and Kagami looked at each other before hurrying after Reborn and Ganauche. Whatever it was happening out there, it was not their business any longer.

Reborn brought them to the third floor, where two lines of doors faced each other in the hallway. The man halted in front of a door, and said, "Kuroko, this will be your room. The one beside yours would be Kagami's. Get a shower first and then rest. And don't look out the window no matter what."

With that, he turned around and left. Kuroko exchanged glances with Kagami, before shrugging and entering their respective rooms. It was surprisingly modest, but definitely not an unwelcome change. The bed was attached to the floor and ceiling. On the other side of the room was a study table and chair made out of wood. Further than that was a door to a walk in closet. Kuroko opened the bathroom, and was not disappointed to see the marble bathtub. He needed a long bath after today.

A few minutes after six, someone knocked on the door. Kuroko smoothed his deep red shirt and black tie, brushing his fingers along the black jeans he was wearing before testing the calf-length black boots against the floor. Kuroko was very reluctant with the sudden change of image, but it was the only thing he would wear out of all the stuffs Tsunayoshi bought for him. As for the boots, the sneakers would make him look like a delinquent and Kuroko was not quite ready yet for the thug life.

He opened the door, and was greeted by Tsunayoshi clad in orange checkered shirt, black jacket, and black sneakers.

With a smile, Tsunayoshi asked, "Ready to go?"

Kuroko nodded, and they went downstairs. Tsunayoshi led him straight to the kitchen, to his confusion. The confusion vanished when he saw Kagami wearing an apron and a contented looking Reborn nibbling on a piece of meat. The aisle was already full of foreign meals, and Kagami was still cooking.

"Kagami-kun?" he called out.

The redhead turned around, looking over at them then grinned, "You guys are heading out already?"

He nodded in response. Tsunayoshi made a beeline towards Reborn who ignored their entrance in favor of filling his stomach with Kagami's cooking.

"Has Mukuro return yet?" he asked, voice filled with barely concealed worry.

Reborn put another meat into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and answered, "What are you worrying about? He's fully capable of taking care of himself, if I recall correctly. He's most probably enjoying himself right now. It's not every day we get to come to Kyoto and have a free day."

Tsunayoshi nodded hesitantly, "I know. Call me when he does." Turning to Kuroko, he smiled, "Let's go. Xanxus is probably waiting in the car right now."

Kuroko nodded mutely and followed him out of the kitchen after waving goodbye to Kagami. When they exited the mansion, an irritated looking Xanxus in a dark shade of blue dress shirt and white tight fitting pants was waiting for them, leaning against a sleek silver sport car. The man looked up at the sound of door opening, and glared at them murderously.

Tsunayoshi eep-ed. Kuroko himself was tempted to hide behind Tsunayoshi, never mind the fact that he was taller than him.

"Brats, get in. I don't have all night," Xanxus growled, getting into the car with a very irate scowl.

They nodded frantically before climbing into the car and fastened their seat belts. Xanxus did not bother with that and immediately started the car before speeding off. About half an hour later, they arrived in the city. Xanxus checked the GPS, but there was no sushi house anywhere near them. After another half an hour, they stumbled upon a luxurious restaurant. _Takesushi_, the board above the entrance read.

Tsunayoshi and Xanxus exchanged glances, the former an eyebrow raised and the latter scowling like a kid caught stealing cookies from the jar.

"No wonder you insisted on sushi," Tsunayoshi drawled, looking at the sushi house with searching gaze, "Tsuyoshi-san opened a branch here, huh? I did not know that. You could've just said you wanted to go to Takesushi, Xanxus. Now we've wasted half an hour, and Tetsuya's hungry."

Xanxus glared at Kuroko, as if challenging him to say something. Kuroko only shrugged in return. He was hungry, yes, but there was no need to tempt Xanxus's temper. They went inside, and Kuroko immediately shied away from the looks the customers shoot them with upon their entrance. Xanxus was an attention magnet, he sighed.

There were cubicles, fit for at least eight people each. The seats were red cushions instead of chairs, and the table was low, like one of those family tables. Kuroko had not eaten on one for two years, and it made him smile. The lightings were yellow and the ceiling was so high. Kuroko had never entered such a high-class sushi house. Akashi would fit in well here, not him.

A waiter came up to them, talking to Xanxus in hushed voice before leading them to a secluded area at the back where the cubicles were more luxurious and had more seats than the ones on the front.

"You even made reservation," Tsunayoshi murmured amusedly as they sat down. Xanxus pinned him with a scorching glare. Tsunayoshi ignored it and handed him the menu, before placing one in front of Kuroko and himself. Tsunayoshi had chosen to sit beside him, on the other side of Xanxus. It was a wise idea.

"Pick whatever you want, Tetsuya. Xanxus is paying for us," Tsunayoshi said with a wide smile.

The glare intensified, and Kuroko hurriedly hid his face behind the menu. Suddenly, he was not that hungry anymore. He knew this dinner would end up disastrous.

(Also, he had a thought that Xanxus may or may not be a more vicious version of Midorima, but you did not hear that from him.)

"Which school do you go to, Tetsuya?" Tsunayoshi asked conversationally.

He swallowed the food inside his mouth before answering, "Seirin High School. It's a new school, but it has a good record."

"Are you in any club?"

"Basketball club, I'm a regular," Kuroko did not want to brag, but it felt right to tell them everything.

Tsunayoshi gasped, impressed, "That's amazing!"

"At least he's better than you," Xanxus snorted and popped in another piece of sushi into his mouth.

The smallest of the three pouted, "Fine, rub it in my face. I was no good in both sports and study."

"Are you still in school, Tsunayoshi-kun?" considering the fact that Tsunayoshi was now the boss of Vongola, there was a chance he was no longer in school.

Tsunayoshi shook his head, confirming his thought, "No. Reborn is my home tutor, in fact. I'm taking online classes because I can't balance between work in Italy and school in Japan at the same time. My Italian is average at best, so transferring to Italy is also not a choice."

They continued eating in silence, before Tsunayoshi broke it with another disastrous suggestion, "By the way, Xanxus, I was thinking about taking Tetsuya out shopping again. You and Dino-san are most welcome to join us. We need inputs from the best, after all."

The glare Xanxus delivered from the other side of the table could have melted ice, Kuroko shuddered.

"I'm not one of your bitches, Sawada. Don't try my patience. You won't like the consequence."

Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes, "Xanxus, the worst you could do to me is increasing my paperwork. And what's with that Sawada? I'm not my father. Call me Tsuna."

Kuroko wisely kept it to himself that Xanxus had referred to him as Tsunayoshi earlier that day. He had no intention of returning to Tokyo tomorrow with injuries. Coach would freak out before putting him in Crab Boston hold.

"Trash," Xanxus drawled lovingly.

Tsunayoshi puffed up, once again looking like a ruffled cat.

"I thought we're already through that phase! Come on, it's not that hard."

Kuroko smiled. They were not quite friends, he thought. They were testing the boundaries, pulling at each other's hackles to see where they would go, before getting completely comfortable. Xanxus was trying, contrary to what Tsunayoshi thought. He even went ahead and made reservation for them in his favorite restaurant (or so Kuroko assumed). Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, was trying his best to get Xanxus familiar enough with him.

"How about Tetsuya?"

Kuroko almost choked. Looking at a smiling Tsunayoshi, he wondered if the teen really had a screw loose. He turned his attention to Xanxus.

"Brat," he said with a smirk.

Tsunayoshi groaned exasperatedly, dropping his head to his hands, "No wonder you don't have friends," he mumbled, "Your attitude is the worst."

Kuroko could not help the pearl of laughter from escaping from his mouth. Tsunayoshi threw him a mock dismayed glare as Xanxus went back to his dinner quietly.

"Tell us about Kagami-kun, Tetsuya," Tsunayoshi asked with a smile.

He complied only a heartbeat later, "Kagami-kun is a returnee from America. He's our ace and power forward. He's very American, though," both of them raised their eyebrows, but he ignored it and continued, "He's a good cook, since he lives all by himself and has an appetite rivaling a whale's. He sits in front of me in class. He's also my partner in basketball."

Tsunayoshi nodded with a smile, his eyes closed contentedly, "You two are good friends, I see. That's good. I like Kagami-kun. He seems like a very honest person."

Kuroko wholeheartedly agreed, "Yes. Kagami-kun wears his heart on his sleeves. He's bad in studies, but he's a basketball idiot who's very good at dunking scores like a monkey."

Tsunayoshi laughed. Even Xanxus snorted at the description.

The evening was quite pleasant, Kuroko thought. There were few times where Tsunayoshi really riled Xanxus up, but it was all good natured and Xanxus only decked Tsunayoshi once. Kuroko ended up eating the biggest portion he ever had in his life, if only because of the combined force of Tsunayoshi's puppy eyes and Xanxus's dirty glare.

"I'm full. I can't move. I'm going to be so fat," Tsunayoshi hiccupped and slammed his head to the table, dead to the world immediately. Xanxus had swapped their glasses without the brunet noticing, and Tsunayoshi ended up drinking the sake Xanxus ordered. Kuroko was sure that Tsunayoshi was not yet of legal drinking age, not to mention he looked like a middle school student. They were so going to get into trouble, all because Xanxus was tired of Tsunayoshi's teasing. It was not worth it, he lamented.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked the man.

Xanxus only snorted, and downed his share of sake before answering with a sneer, "He deserves it. He thinks he has power over me now that the old man is gone. I'm for Vongola, not this weeping trash."

"This 'weeping trash' told me and Kagami-kun that he really cares for you. He doesn't want you two to be strangers. Family stands by each other, that's what he said," Kuroko was not one for brawling like a street dog, but hell if he didn't take a punch on this older and darker version of Midorima-kun. His thickheaded-ness was grating on his nerves.

"I don't have a family!" Xanxus slammed down the glass, eyes glaring at Kuroko with intensity more ferocious than the ones he directed at Tsunayoshi that evening. Kuroko only sighed. Tsunayoshi's nose twitched in his sleep, and Kuroko could not help the smile that crossed his lips. Tsunayoshi may be older, but he seemed so much younger and the maternity side of Kuroko kicked in immediately at the endearing act.

"You may say so, but you're starting to accept that Tsunayoshi-kun would not leave you alone until you show up at every family gathering."

"Family gathering hosted by the Vongola family is the best kind of comedy act," Xanxus scoffed, but not denying his words either.

XXX

"I am never, _ever_, drinking again," Tsunayoshi groaned pathetically, head in his hands. Kuroko nodded, sipping his tea leisurely. He had woken up to the sound of somebody vomiting, and found out it was Tsunayoshi who stayed in the room next to his.

The brunet had been crying when he came downstairs, hair in disarray and eyes red bloodshot. Xanxus had come down the kitchen to get a drink, took a look at the miserable Vongola heir, before making his way back upstairs, sniggering all the way. Kuroko offered painkillers he found in one of the cabinets, but the effect had not taken place yet.

And now, here they were, drinking tea, or, in Tsunayoshi's case, drowning in his miserable hangover state.

"I'm sorry, but I actually noticed that Xanxus-san swapped your glasses. It seemed too amusing at the time, so I didn't say anything. I apologize," despite the sincere apology, the grin was too much to hide. Tsunayoshi looked at him in dismay. It seemed the painkillers were starting to work.

"Traitors, all of you," he mumbled, "Mukuro's not back yet too. I'm going to get grey hair like grandpa soon if this continues."

"Now that would be a horrendous sight, would it not, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsunayoshi turned to the door, and bellowed, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Kuroko watched the teenager with indigo hair sauntered in, hands in his pockets as he made a beeline towards a glaring Tsunayoshi. Despite his unkempt appearance, Tsunayoshi still managed to look impressively intimidating. The teen on the other hand only smirked, as if he found it amusing. He had earrings, though they were almost hidden beneath the dark blue tresses, only revealed when he tilted his head to the right angle. His hair was styled similarly as Chrome's hair, Kuroko could not help noticing. He had a formal but fashionable style, with black jacket suit without buttons and white dress shirt, along with black slacks.

"Dear Tsunayoshi, have I worried you so much that you resort to alcohol? I didn't know I was that important to you."

Despite the mocking statement, he reached out to ruffle Tsunayoshi's unruly brown lock, and the smaller teen leaned almost eagerly to the touch with his eyes closed. It only lasted for a few seconds before Tsunayoshi snapped out of the trance and slapped the hand away.

"Where have you been?" he repeated, this time more demanding.

The newcomer only shrugged, "Out."

Tsunayoshi growled, to which the other teen only responded with ruffling Tsunayoshi's wild hair before ducking out of the kitchen.

"Who is he?" Kuroko asked.

The older teen sighed, "Rokudo Mukuro, one of my…well, I wouldn't call him a friend, since it seems one-sided. You can say he's someone that my dad hired."

He did not question further.

Later, Kagami came downstairs with Reborn, Ganauche and another person, Brow Nie Jr., another one of his late adopted father's employees. The man with long side bangs and face tattoo gave him a nod before sitting down dignifiedly, as if he was dining in a room full of royalties.

Kuroko idly wondered why none of them used the dining room. The aisle, while wide and comfortable, was not a completely appropriate place to have meals on, especially for these men in expensive suits.

"Brow Nie and I will drop you and Kagami off," Ganauche said between chew of the pancakes Kagami made, "After that we're going straight to the airport and go back to Italy. There's too much work to be done."

Kuroko nodded before Tsunayoshi spoke up, "My guardians, with the exception of Lambo, and I will be there in a week, as planned."

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "Sending Dino off first was a bad idea. You should have had him come with you. You need a strong figure to be your escort to give impression to other lowly Famiglia that you're not someone to be messed with."

"Xanxus would be more than enough," Tsunayoshi replied firmly and calmly, eyes not meeting Reborn's cold glare, "Dino-san would be there too, but Xanxus is the only one I want to be my escort. As the boss of Varia, this would show the relation between us is not strained in the slightest. It is also a great show in power that Vongola is one."

Ganauche chuckled, "Stupid, but brilliant."

XXX

Kuroko knocked on Kagami's door twice. Kagami opened it and granted him entry into the room immediately. It was not that different from his, except the arrangement of the furniture. He put down the shopping bags from yesterday, approaching Kagami who was struggling of putting everything Tsunayoshi bought for him the day before.

"I swear that kid's got too much money in his hand if he can throw it around like this," Kagami grumbled.

He hummed absently, staring at his partner's comically serious face. Kagami-kun was too adorable sometimes. Even the easiest task could set him off.

"By the way, what are you going to do with your inheritance?" the redhead straightened up and looked at him in the eye. Kuroko shrugged. He never thought of it. Perhaps he could spend it on the club. They _were_ a new school and their budget was limited. Riko's cooking was okay, but her mind worked in a mysterious way.

Kagami snorted before going back to task in hand, "You probably don't have to work for the rest of your life. There were at least eight zeros there. And you live in a huge ass mansion with all the bills and paychecks of the servants paid by your family. Goddamn rich people."

Kuroko blinked, and slowly, carefully asked, "Kagami-kun, was that a reference to a shoujo manga?"

"Huh?" the redhead asked dubiously.

The shorter teen smothered a smile. Yes, Kagami-kun was too adorable. If they were in a shoujo manga, Kagami would be the new transfer student who got into trouble with a group of extraordinary people and ended up involved in a complicated love-hate relationship with all of them.

"O-oi, are you okay?" Kagami warily asked his friend who had doubled over, his shoulders trembling and gasping for air quietly. Kuroko smoothed over his face and turned to face his friend, face perfectly blank.

"I'm fine."

The image of the Generation of Miracle showering Kagami with less than platonic attention was too much for his already devious mind. And the opening song would be an abomination to all of humankind.

_Kiss kiss fuck shit up_

_Maybe that's your blood_

_Sakura kick~_

It was only through the strength of his dying will (something that the late beloved Timoteo-san was fond of saying) that he did not burst out laughing hysterically.

They met Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Brow Nie and Ganauche at the foyer, Tsunayoshi giving him a tight hug and goodbye words that consisted of how much he'd missed Kuroko and that Kuroko must absolutely come to the Christmas Eve gathering soon in Namimori and that Xanxus would definitely love to see him again.

Kuroko greatly doubted the last one.

Reborn patted his head once and gave a deceptively calm look to Kagami (Kuroko had learn that the look was a roundabout way to say 'take care of him or I'll shoot your balls' after his adopted father's employees forced the servants into submission with it every time they came to visit).

Before entering the car, Tsunayoshi yelped and frantically told him that they needed to exchange contact number and mail addresses. The brunet had also cheerfully included Xanxus's. Kuroko accepted his phone like it was some sacred offering. Now he had that dangerous man's contact number. It was not a kind feeling. His guts twisted evilly.

Tsunayoshi gave him another hug. With a smile, he let go and said, "I really enjoyed your company. Come by Namimori anytime. I will also come to visit you if I can. And of course, with Xanxus."

Ganauche mumbled 'kid's got it bad over the master' to Brow Nie, to which the man replied with an amused smile without taking his eyes off of them.

Kuroko nodded and smiled, "I will. I also enjoy your company. And good luck with Xanxus-san. He'll come around soon, if you try hard enough."

The smaller teen blinked, before a wide smile started to spread across his lips, "Thank you."

XXX

_Winter Cup, Final._

It was the fateful day. Kuroko had endured the smell of his teammates' sweat and Riko's cuisine for this moment. Akashi-kun was on the other side, regal as if he was not about to play a game. Kuroko would change that face, and hoped against all odds that the real Akashi would not resurface in the middle of the game. It would be too much of a trouble (though, it'd be nice to have his friend back, this one's an asshole with ego the size of Russia and north Americas combined).

He looked up at the audience, searching for a tuff of brown, blond and black hair just in case. It was never too much of a cautious when it involved his 'family'.

"Kuroko-kun, you're up next," Riko said.

He nodded and walked up to the rest of his teammates when his name was announced; adjusting the wristband Ogiwara-kun gave him with determined expression. It was his lucky item any day. He didn't have to be as weird as Midorima who carried around questionable things that could get him behind the jail bar.

The game quickly went downhill, and Kuroko could just scream in frustration. He didn't come all the way here just for his ultimate weapon to be rendered _useless_. And what's with that cheap-ass imitation? Was Akashi-kun that desperate to defeat him? Last time he checked the redhead's ego had not shrink at all.

"_TETSUYA! DON'T GIVE UP! DEFEAT THEM WITH YOUR DYING WILL!"_

"_OI TRASH! THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING FOR?! GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND BEAT THEM! DON'T BRING SHAME TO VONGOLA!"_

"_TETSUYA~ YOU CAN DO THIS! DON'T GIVE UP! AND IGNORE XANXUS!"_

Kuroko had hoped against all odds, and of course it had 0.00013% chance of actually being granted.

"Na, Kuroko," Furihata sweated beside him, trying hard not to look at the audience with a smile that actually looked like a grimace, "You don't happen to know those people, would you?"

Rakuzan had looked up at the voices in bewilderment, Akashi raising a questioning scarlet eyebrow at him, and Kuroko's face turned frighteningly blank as he answered evenly, "No, I don't. Please don't say another word, Furi-kun. Ignore the existence of those people and we would win this game."

"Oi Kuroko! Your weird-ass family is here! Get them out! Or we'll lose this game! _BY DEFAULT!_"

Kagami-kun was the best friend, no Ignite Pass Kai on bestie, especially not in the middle of a game against another team.

"That's…Kuroko-kun's family?" Riko asked. Kuroko would have been offended by her tone, but too much fuck had been given today so he had no more.

"Coach, it doesn't matter if I was raised by a herd of lamb if we lose this game."

It got to the point where Kuroko could just walk out of the game. How the hell did Akashi manage to unlock his teammates' potential and allowing them to gain access to the Zone? It didn't matter the current Akashi was the old Akashi. He still didn't want to lose this game, dammit.

"_TETSUYA! FIND YOUR INNER PEACE! INNER PEACE!"_

_He would be in peace if those three get the hell out of the stadium._

Akashi finally spoke up his thought, "Kuroko, I think those three are distracting you. I do not want to defeat the you who are not fully in the game. Shall we request the security guards to escort the gentlemen out?"

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, not at Akashi, but at the request itself, because it would most probably be useless, "No, I'd worry about the security guards more. Please ignore them, Akashi-kun. They like to play that."

"_TETSUYA YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T IGNORE US!"_

"_XANXUS SHUT UP! HE'S TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"_

"_I DON'T THINK HE LOOKS SO GOOD TSUNA!"_

After this game was over, all Kuroko wanted was to curl up in his bed and shut himself out from the world for a month. Maybe, just maybe, everyone would forget by then. He didn't think he could face the other teams ever again, judging by the bewildered looks they sent the trio and him.

"They're very caring towards our Kuroko, don't they?" Kiyoshi laughed.

Hyuuga stared at Kuroko, as if he understood his pain.

In the end, they won, with manly cries of glory and sweat. The court stinks so much at the end of the game that Kuroko had to turn to avoid himself from throwing up because of the fatigue and smell combined. He looked up at the audience, where Tsunayoshi, Xanxus and Dino were looking down at him with proud smiles. Wait, Xanxus had fallen asleep.

"This call for a celebration!" Koganei enthusiastically declared, after the ceremony. The others looked at him in dismay in response.

"No," Riko gritted out, "We're broke."

Kagami eyeballed Kuroko, and the smaller teen sighed in resignation.

"Everyone," he called out to get their attention. When he did, he said, "There's a place we can go."

Kuroko would have brought them to the mansion, but he was sure the three was already there, waiting for his return and further humiliation. So he brought them to the diner.

"Kuroko-kun, we're _broke_," Riko said, again, looking at the popular diner that she had the pleasure of entering a few times.

Kuroko shrugged and went in anyway. The team looked at each other before following. Who knew what their beloved kouhai was up to? It was a modest dinner, average in size and the employees wore light blue uniform. Kuroko walked up to the cashier, where a woman in her twenties was sitting.

"Wel-oh my!" she gasped, "Kuroko-sama! We didn't know you were visiting today! What can we do for you?"

Seirin's jaws dropped at the respectful honorific spilled out of her mouth. Kuroko only shrugged and said, "My team just won the national tournament. We'd like to celebrate, but unfortunately we have financial problems. Could you help us out?"

The woman grinned brightly," Of course! Give us twenty minutes, Kuroko-sama! We'll get this place ready for you!"

True enough, in the next twenty minutes, all of the customers were sent out with extra quotas as apologies. The waiters and waitresses hung balloons and colorful paper chains all over the place. The fast foods were brought out, and a waitress brought out a cake in a trolley. And all Seirin could do was standing there as the employees rushed back and forth to get the place ready for a party.

"Kuroko, what is this?" Izuki asked, his eyes wide.

Kuroko sighed. Well, the cat was out of the bag. It was just a matter of time, really. "This diner is part of my inheritance from Timoteo-san."

'Oohs' and 'aahs' filled the place. They took their seats, the giddiness of winning the game and now free meals set them all in good mood.

It was then that Hyuuga noticed something, "Na, Kuroko, don't you think this food is too much for us?"

Kuroko looked at the plates, and said, "Is that so? Then, shall we call the other teams who are around?"

"No, that's not what I mean!" Hyuuga replied, but Kuroko was already sending messages to his old friends to bring their current teammates to the diner if they were available.

Only minutes later, Kaijou crashed their impromptu party. Then Yosen, Shuutoku and Touou also did in that order. The employees ended up bringing out more food, but they did not seem to mind one bit as they placed the servings in front of the high school students.

"Holy shit, Seirin is rich!" Wakamatsu gaped. Aomine snorted beside him, already sinking his teeth into a fried chicken.

"No," Izuki walked up to them, soda in hand. At their and others' who were near enough to hear the conversation questioning looks, he answered with a grin, "This place is Kuroko's."

"What?!" more than few voices exclaimed. Eyes darted to where the teen in question was eating his share of foods quietly. Kagami's plate made his looked like a kid's meal.

"You mean this place is his family's?" Moriyama asked.

Izuki raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, "No. Kuroko's parents and grandmother had passed away. This place is his. I also heard he lives in a mansion."

The surprised gasps filled the place again, and Izuki walked away with a grin. It felt good to do that. Mitobe gave him a look that meant to reprimand but Izuki only shrugged and playfully punched the taller teen's shoulders. Mitobe winced, but sighed quietly in resignation in the end.

"Kuroko-sama!" the same woman behind the cashier ran up to Kuroko, attracting all of their attention. Kuroko wiped his mouth with a napkin and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

The woman bit her lips, "I know you said to not tell Sawada-sama, Xanxus-sama and Cavallone-sama that you're here if they call, but…I'm sorry! I am truly sorry! Xanxus-sama was too frightening!" she bowed furiously, her head almost coming into contact with the table.

Kuroko closed his eyes, drew in breath and opened them with a smile directed to the quivering waitress, "It's alright. I'll deal with them."

She looked up with hearts in her eyes, lips stretched widely in eternal gratitude, "Thank you very much, Kuroko-sama! Please tell me if I can do anything to make up for this!"

As she skipped away, Wakamatsu grumbled under his breath, "Guess he was not playing with us."

"Oi, Kuroko, what are you going to do?" Kagami asked, then grimaced, "They're going to be here, aren't they?"

"I can't get rid of them," Kuroko agreed, "Well, the more the merrier."

"Who's coming?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kagami snorted, "Kuroko's weird-ass family. The ones that cheered him on during the game, remember?"

Realization dawned to everyone's faces and it took almost all of Kuroko had to not duck his head under the table in shame. He loved his family, really, he did, but sometimes they were too overbearing and weird in their way of showing affections. He still could not show his face at the last shopping mall complex the three, or rather, Dino and Tsunayoshi dragged him into.

"Kurokocchii!" Kise bounded over to the apathetic teen, hugging the air out of him at the same time, "Are they your adopted family?"

Seirin spewed out whatever they had in their mouth and turned to the blond with wide eyes. Koganei pointed a quivering hand at Kise and asked, rather loudly, "You knew?!"

Kise pouted, but it was Aomine who snorted and answered, "Dumbass, 'course we knew. Though we didn't have a clue his adopted family is foreigners."

"Italians, specifically," Kiyoshi piped in with a smile.

"Kiyoshi, you dumbass, shut up. Nobody asked," Hyuuga smacked his head.

"Kuro-chin never talked about his adopted family," Murasakibara put in his two cents. The giant was in heaven, had been stuffing his mouth with food since he stepped into the diner so it surprised them when he spoke up for the first time.

"There was almost nothing to talk about," Kuroko shrugged, "The one who adopted me was Timoteo-san, and I never heard from him about his family. I was summoned to a gathering after he passed away a few months ago. That's how I met the rest of the family. This diner is one of the possessions that my adopted father left me with."

"Along with at least four expensive cars and I'm pretty sure there was also a limousine, a mansion with servants, money that at least had eight zeros, which I'm also sure you haven't touch at all, two vacation houses, or should I say, mansions, in both Akita and Kanagawa, and more in that list. Too many to remember," Kagami said.

"It's bad to exaggerate, Kagami-kun," he chided. Kagami only snorted when more than few choking sounds and curses filled the diner for a moment.

"What the hell, Kuroko?" Midorima uncharacteristically cursed. Beside him, Takao was trying to spit out the fry he had accidentally sucked in into his unprepared throat.

Aomine eyeballed his former partner rather intensely and seriously, "Any chance you can get me to meet Mai-chan?"

Momoi slapped his arm, "Dai-chan!" she scolded.

Kuroko only sighed, silencing them all at once as he looked away with a self-pitying smile, reminiscing a rather bitter memory of being dragged around and treated like a doll for a dressing up game, "That's nothing compared to what Tsunayoshi-kun has…"

"Who?" Riko asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun," he answered, sipping his vanilla shake before continuing, "The current head of the family."

"Tetsuya!"

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as three people rudely barged into the diner.

The one in the lead was a short brunet, Japanese with rather girlish face and frame. The foreign man behind him was a blond with striking handsome features. The last of the trio was another foreign man, intimidating and glaring at everyone and everything.

Kuroko stood up and approached them, aware of the curious stares from his fellow basketball players, "You promised you weren't going to come." He said with narrowed eyes at Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi only smiled innocently as Dino gave him an apologetic smile, "We're sorry. We didn't know anything about this either. Tsuna had me and Xanxus flew in last night for your game. Congratulations for winning, by the way."

He seemed sincere, so Kuroko acquiesced with a brief bow, "Thank you."

"Oh Tetsuya!" Tsunayoshi suddenly hugged him tightly before letting go with a worried face, "You were down there all alone and looked depressed and I had to held Xanxus back because he was ready to charge in and bring you to Italy for a nice, friendly, basketball game! That one was disastrous. You were _crying_!"

He knew Tsunayoshi was only doing this for amusement, so he played along, "Maybe if you stop showing up at my games I will not cry any longer."

Tsunayoshi puffed up his chest with a smirk, "Too bad. I got a call from the others that they want to go to your games next. They saw everything."

Eyes widened, he dared to ask, "How…?"

"I asked Shouichi-kun and Spanner to install cameras inside the stadium the night before," Tsunayoshi answered with the nonchalance as if he was commenting on the weather, "They're watching from Namimori, of course. And mom wants me to bring you home tonight so we can throw you another party. This time, Vongola Style!"

Kuroko remembered all too vividly the last time he participated in anything that involved Vongola Style, and turned rather green, "No, thanks."

"Brat," Xanxus finally spoke up, earning him a few squeaks from the likes of Sakurai and the freshman trio. The man raised a hand, unexpectedly, and ruffled his hair awkwardly, "Good job on putting the other brats into their place."

Tsunayoshi's smile could have rivaled the sun's intensity itself. The brunet was all too happy at the frightening progress of Xanxus warming up to them.

Then, he turned to the basketball players with his trademark bright smile, "Nice to meet you all! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tetsuya's nephew!"

"Brother," Xanxus grunted.

Dino looked conflicted, as he should be, "Uhm, older brother!"

"That's one hella weird family tree," Takao muttered discreetly, "They all don't look alike at all."

Tsunayoshi coughed to get their attention. The brunet smiled, and Kuroko felt his guts twisted, "Seirin, as your reward for winning the Winter Cup, a trip to a cruise with all you can eat banquet and two days one night stay in the Mafia Land should be enough. All the expenses will be covered by the Vongola, of course. This is also a thank you gift for taking care of our Tetsuya. What do you think?"

…_what_ Land?

"M-Mafia Land?" Kawahara squeaked. Apparently, all the money both Tsunayoshi and Kagami flaunted for him had everyone in the diner thinking about less than innocent business that his adopted family was probably involved in, judging by their horrified look.

"Yes," Tsunayoshi continued, "It's an amusement park on an island, you see. Since Tetsuya will be coming with you, I guess it's okay to let you guys stay in the Vongola's rest house on the island. Well? Do you accept or not?"

"We accept!" Riko answered quickly. Quickly gathering her composing, she tried again, "I mean, yes, thank you. You're too generous."

"It's nothing!" Tsunayoshi beamed. It really _was_ nothing, "I'll send Tetsuya the details. Just let me know when you can get the next day off."

"Well then, Tetsuya," he turned to Kuroko, who had turned rigid at the offer, "We'll be waiting for you back at the mansion. You _really_ need to come. Mom will be disappointed if you don't. You don't want to upset mom, do you?"

He thought about it. He really did. But, Sawada Nana was the equivalent of angel on Earth and it felt like committing the biggest sin by making her cry. So, he nodded in defeat. It was a futile attempt from the beginning. Tsunayoshi hugged him tightly, letting go with the biggest smile.

"There's the good boy Tetsuya. Listen to your elders more carefully next time, okay?" he even patted his head for good measure. Kuroko was sure this was the part where the ground opened up and swallowed him whole.

When the three was gone, Kise approached him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"N-na, Kurokocchii. How old is he to be able to say that to you?" the blond asked.

"Seventeen," he answered.

"E-eh?" Kise blinked, smiled, and screeched, "EEEEHHHH?!" as did most of the others.

"H-he's so short!" Aomine sputtered, "I thought he was a middle school student!"

"I thought so too, before," Kuroko admitted.

Momoi cupped her cheeks, "And he's so cute!"

"What the hell, Kuroko?!" again, Midorima cursed.

Murasakibara's eyes looked over Kuroko, and mumbled, "He's even smaller than Kuro-chin. Maybe he never eats _umaibo_?"

Himuro smiled indulgently, "Atsushi, I'm pretty sure that's not the case."

"I guess that makes more sense than having a fourteen years old boy being the head of a very wealthy family," Takao said, and many voiced their agreement with his statement.

"I can't stay for very long," Kuroko turned to a surprised Riko, "I have to go back to the mansion soon or Xanxus-san will destroy something. You guys can stay here. I'll talk to Miwa-san to let you guys stay for as long as you want. Is that alright?"

"But Kuroko!" Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda walked up to him. Kuroko blinked at their crestfallen face.

"It's your celebration, you know?" Fukuda said.

Kawahara nodded, "Yes, it would be pretty meaningless if you're not here!"

"Come on, freshmen," Hyuuga softly thumped their head, earning him a few yelps of pain, "Kuroko needs to be with his family. Don't be selfish and just enjoy the hospitalities Kuroko gave us. Okay?"

The three shot the captain a saddened look, before turning to Kuroko with a reluctant face. Furihata slowly smiled.

"Well, we'll have two days to celebrate at the trip later. Tell Sawada-san our thanks, okay?" he said.

Kuroko nodded and slung his bag, "I will," he replied, a soft smile dancing across his lips. Several more farewells and whines followed him before he was out of the diner. With a sigh, he took out his phone and sent Miwa, the woman from before, who was also the manager of the place, a mail. After that, he sent another one to Cecile, who was waiting somewhere for it so he could pick him up.

He looked up at the sky, the cold kissing his exposed skin rather cruelly. Today had been a good day. Winter Cup was over. His teammates finally knew what really happened during Teiko, and did not judge him for that. His former teammates had also returned one by one. Akashi might need some more time, but the redhead would eventually come around. And when he did, Kuroko and the others would be waiting for him at the end of the road.

A limousine came to a stop in front of him. Cecile came out of the car and held the door for the passengers' seats open for him. Kuroko entered without the usual protest about overdoing. Cecile slipped back into the driver's seat, and adjusted the mirror to have a good look at the pale youth.

"Young master, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Kuroko took off his jacket, "Just the cold. And I'm tired. Let's go back. Tsunayoshi-kun and the other two are waiting. I need to get a long warm bath before going to Namimori with them. Sawa-I mean, Maman wants to throw me a party."

Cecile smiled, and started the engine, "I see. I'll send a message to one of the maids to get your bath ready. Is there anywhere you want to stop by?"

"No. Wait, get me a hot cappuccino at the drive thru restaurant on the way later."

"As you wish," with that, the car moved, getting onto the main road, blending in horribly with the other plain cars at the same time.

"By the way, young master."

"Hn?"

"Good game."

"…thank you."

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Thank you for the nice, lengthy reviews! If I'm motivated enough, there might be another part. But that's not a promise. As usual, un-beta-ed. I would be forever grateful if someone offers to beta this monstrosity of a grammatically horrible story. Had to cut the shopping part between Kuroko and his three new nightmares to fit in other parts. Sorry.

**Extra**: Finished this like _daaaays_ ago but I didn't have internet and when I did the raw 269 chapter came out and holy fuck what should I do? So I decided to post this against the new twist turn of event in the manga. Please do the same for the convenience of this fic www.

* * *

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! © Akira Amano


	3. Chapter 3

"As of now," Cecile begins in an even tone as he looks over the file with critical eyes. "Your assets have reached 2.1 billion dollars. Quite a sum."

Tetsuya stops chewing on his waffle and swallows. With a confused look, he asks, "How did it get that big?"

Cecile puts the file away and picks up another from the stack on his right. "Aside from the estate, he also put your name as the owner of several shopping centers, a four star hotel, and several inns scattered around Japan. And two sports centers."

"Inns?" Tetsuya says, very, very faintly as he puts down the glass. It feels dangerous to hold it with his hand shaking.

Cecile hums in agreement. "The late Master Timoteo was very fond of hot springs. When Vongola Decimo was fourteen, Master Timoteo had him going places all over Japan. On a whim, Reborn-san bought a nearby hot spring inn for him and his guardians to rest. Since then, Master Timoteo saw the benefit of being prepared and bought several inns where he could stay at while he's staying in Japan."

_Bought on a whim_. If Tetsuya hadn't been minimally immunized by past exposures through his interaction with Timoteo-san and his men, he would be having epilepsy. In fact, he really feels like having one right now. _Bought on a whim_, indeed. As Kagami-kun put it, goddamn rich people. Makes him wonder just how Tsunayoshi-kun came out very humble and pleasant.

"What about the vacation houses?" he asks before stuffing a slice of strawberry into his mouth.

"Both are about as big as this one," Cecile reveals blithely. Tetsuya almost chokes. "They are being taken care of by servants and security guards, so they're always available for uses."

Tetsuya coughs several times before taking a gulp of the mango juice. Why call them vacation houses if they're just _mansions_?

Cecile watches him before sighing into the next file he opens. "You have to get used to this. Tsunayoshi-sama is only two years older than you and yet he already has a wide range of transportation collection, ready for any uses at any time." Then he proceeds to look constipated. "I'm not supposed to say that. Please forget what I said."

Tetsuya would really love to.

"So…" he toys around with the cranberries. "Shopping centers? A hotel?"

"The shopping centers were given to you by Master Timoteo because, I quote Master Visconti, 'Vongola has too many, why don't we give some to Tetsuya so he can deal with the headache?' end quote. Master Timoteo thought it was a very appealing idea."

Sure, why not give shopping centers to a fifteen year old because you don't want to deal with the paperwork? Somehow, Tetsuya feels vexed about this. Which is a massive improvement compared to his previous reactions.

"The hotel was transferred to your possession on your fifteenth birthday as a gift." Tetsuya is _not_ going to touch that with a ten-foot pole. He rather liked the personal gift Timoteo gave him on that day. "And the sports centers were built with you in mind. One is in Tokyo, and the other one is in Kyoto."

"Why didn't I know any of this before?" Tetsuya frowns.

"I do not know," Cecile says. "Perhaps Master Timoteo was going to reveal it to you on a special day?"

Perhaps. Now Tetsuya will never know.

"The amount of transportation vehicle that you have in your name is nine," Cecile continues on. "Three limousines and four regular cars." By regular he meant the Ferrari and Pagani and Bugatti and _Lamborghini_ at the underground level garage. "A private plane and a cruise ship, both at Tokyo and Kinosaki respectively. Master Ganauche told me to relay this to you; if you want anything else to add into your current collection, you just have to say the word and it will be delivered to you wrapped in a bow tie." Tetsuya _hopes_ that was a joke. By past experiences, Ganauche will probably do it just to get a laugh out of it.

"The diner?" Tetsuya is very fond of it.

"Have been notified of who their new owner is," Cecile answers promptly.

"And Charles?"

Cecile smiles. "All yours, down to his hooves."

* * *

And then…comes the paperwork.

"I've been managing all the paperwork since you came back from Kyoto. Before that, Vongola Nono himself managed it. Now, young master, I would _really_ like it if you can take half the loads off my shoulder. I've missed my night sleep so much."

Tetsuya fixes his stare on the intimidating height of the paper, then at Cecile's angelic smile. He shudders.

"I'll walk you through it," Cecile does not croon. He does, however, purr. "Step by step."

Tetsuya takes the goddamn pen and starts working.

* * *

Taiga honestly feels out of his depth. The room he's currently in is an office. _Kuroko's_ office. The guy is sitting behind a glass table that is obviously expensive and fragile at the same time, leaning against a comfortable fluffy black chair while listening to his combat butler rattling off numbers and facts. All the while, his hand never stop holding and moving the pen across his paperwork, one piece of paper at a time.

This is stupid. They should go down and play basketball on Kuroko's shiny new court.

Taiga sips his tea and stuffs his face with donuts, because boring or not, at least the food is good.

"Are you done yet?" he asks, and earns himself a withering glare from the butler.

Kuroko doesn't even look up from his work. "I'm almost done, Kagami-kun. If you're finished with your food, why don't you go down to the court yourself? Ask someone to show you the way."

"Never mind," Taiga rumbles. He's quite sure he will get lost before he will even encounter another soul. This place is just too big. And they're on the third floor. Taiga is an idiot, not a fool. Plus, he's sure the CCTV recording will entertain whoever is watching later. Yeah, never mind.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko says. Taiga perks up, though he scowls when he sees Kuroko still has his eyes on his work. "Do you want a room here? You can stay over anytime."

"…Sure." Is that the proper response? Judging by the ghost of a smile on Kuroko's face, hell yeah, it was.

"We can pick out a room later."

Later turns out to be after lunch, where Taiga stuffed himself full of the delicious meals Kuroko's chefs prepared. He made a note to visit the kitchen and get acquainted with them later, because those chicken breasts were absolutely to kill for. Kuroko himself took only a small portion, but seem perfectly happy with the cold desert they were served.

"I think I'll get fat if I keep visiting." Taiga pokes his bulging stomach. "How aren't you fat after all this time? Is it because you're used to it? So you think it's okay to waste all the food? That's how rich people are, right?"

"Kagami-kun, please stop stereotyping. You're offending so many people right now," Kuroko chides, though he sounds slightly amused. "And my meals are prepared small. Today was quite a feast because I told them you were a big eater."

Huh. That was thoughtful. "Thank you."

"Which floor do you prefer?" Kuroko abruptly changes the subject.

Taiga is silent for a moment. "Where is _your_ room? I think I'd like be close to you."

"It's on the second floor," Kuroko answers and starts walking towards the huge staircase. Taiga follows, eager to have a look at Kuroko's room. He continues, "It's a suite rather than a room, though. The second floor consists mostly of those. You can have one if you find it to your liking."

He barely even spends time in his own home. A suite will be just a waste for someone like him. Hopefully, there's a small room with a bed where he can crash after a game.

He finds one. Although still lavishly decorated just like every inch of this mansion, it's still better than the suite which was bigger than his whole apartment Kuroko showed him. When he makes his opinion clear, Kuroko looks unsure and peers into the room.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko starts, still flat but somehow manages to sound reproachful. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes here, but you're my friend, and this is my house now. I'd really like it if you choose a better room."

"Why?" Taiga frowns and looks at the room. "It's perfectly functional."

Kuroko sighs. "Kagami-kun," he starts. "This is a servant's room."

"You're fucking shitting me." It's out of his mouth before he can censor it. Kuroko glowers at him for the cursing but nods like he understands Taiga. Shut up, he does not. What does he know? This room looks like something out of a magazine and he dares to tell Kagami it belongs to a servant? Again, he's an idiot, not a fool.

"Okay, fuck," Taiga massages his forehead. Behind him, Kuroko makes a warning sound. "Screw this shit. Stick me into whatever room you want. I don't even fucking care right now. _Fuck_."

He gets the goddamn suite, Kuroko the little shit.

* * *

(Later, he invites himself into Kuroko's room, and finds himself quite ready to have a mild breakdown over how stupid he'd been this whole time. What was he thinking, almost choosing a room's servant, when Kuroko has a living room, a lounging area, a stereo set with a wall-sized TV and a walk in closet?

Then he finds Kuroko's bathroom, which is more like a room in itself with its Jacuzzi and fireplace and _sofas_, and thinks he'll never be quite the same anymore.)

* * *

"What is this?" Tetsuya stares at the latest paperwork, eyes scanning the foreign contents.

Behind him, Cecile is quiet for a moment before he answers, "A request from a talent agency. They want to use the manor in Kanagawa for a shooting session. They've included the details, so you can read it yourself and decide."

"Do we get this often?" He can see the appeal of doing a shooting in a foreign manor.

"Sometimes," Cecile hums. "Nono never agreed, of course, because he would not be there to oversee it. If you allow it, it's best for you to be there to meet them in person."

Kanagawa. There's a possibility…and he really shouldn't. Just because they belong to him now, Timoteo-san's belonging should not be used so carelessly. When he refused before, he had his reasons, so Tetsuya should respect his wishes and let nobody—

"Young master," Cecile's voice breaks his train of thought. Tetsuya turns to his longtime caretaker. The man is looking at him with an unreadable look. "Vongola Nono had his reasons. But you are the one who is in control now. I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to live your life by imitating his ways."

Tetsuya flinches. "It's not imitating his ways if I'm respecting his wishes." Even to his ears, it sounds like a weak excuse. It _is_ a weak excuse.

"But is it what you want?" Cecile's question causes him to look away. The man sighs. "I wouldn't impose on you, but please reconsider your decision."

Well, Tetsuya thinks sullenly, at least it'll be a learning experience.

He signs it.

* * *

The next Tuesday, he asks permission to leave early from practice. Coach takes a look at the bags under his eyes and ushers him off to where Cecile is waiting. With a sigh of relief, he settles into the long seat and takes a nap.

When he opens his eyes next, it's to Cecile's hovering face and the car has stopped moving. He sits up, stretches, and looks outside.

Cecile was exaggerating when he said it's as big as his mansion back in Tokyo (20,000 sq. ft, give or take). It's only about half of its size. And while the Tokyo mansion is Victoria era-esque, this one is white with big, fat pillars that remind Tetsuya of Greek temples. It stops there, however, and from there on it simply looks like an oversized modern house, split into three part with two stories for the first two parts excluding the attic and one above ground floor for the last one.

Tetsuya gets out of the car and finds a dozen or so maids bowing to him in a neat line. He's used to this. Or, at least he's learned not to flinch or sigh, both of which will make look like a picky employer. He gives them a cordial nod and walks away as soon as he sees their wide-eyed look. There will be time to get to know them later. For now, he wants to be prepared of what is to come.

Now that he's out of the car, he can see the details far more clearly. The property is not as wide as his Tokyo home. The space between the gate and the entrance is barely a thousand meter, with neatly trimmed grass and a wide pool. The door has a balcony above overlooking the gate, flanked by giant stone lions. The other house that makes up the manor has three big, tall window glasses on each floor. The last part has a long balcony that is meant for relaxation since it's the closest one to the pool.

Tetsuya follows Cecile to the second floor. The man opens what obviously is the master room and Tetsuya ignores that in favor of looking for the bathroom. There is a bathtub, but not as grand as the Jacuzzi in his personal suite. It's big enough though for Tetsuya to stretch without hurting himself. Cecile remains a loyal helper by getting Tetsuya comfortable before leaving to get him something. Tetsuya hopes it's vanilla shake. He'll even settle for something like strawberry juice, as long as it's sweet and cold.

Tetsuya hears a car's engine closes in before it dies down and people's voices flood the tranquility he relishes in before. He sinks into the water and sighs mournfully. He likes his bath quiet. Cecile enters and nods to him with quiet apology on his face. On the tray he was holding, Cecile has something better than he hopes for. He takes the wine glass and says his thanks before digging into the frozen treat of strawberry and yogurt.

It's half an hour later before he leaves his bath. Cecile has a bathrobe spread out for him and Tetsuya walks out of the tub without any regards to his naked state. He has learned quite a long time ago that arguing with Cecile about what he perceives as his duty is as exhausting as playing a full game, without any breaks. He steps into the bathrobe and lets Cecile ties it for him, then he walks back into the room.

There is a pair of slacks spread out on the bed, beside a white dress shirt and a carefully pressed shiny vest of the same charcoal grey shade as the slacks.

Tetsuya feels a headache coming.

"What is this?" He asks as politely as he can.

Cecile obviously ignores his distress and walks over to the bed. He turns around to give Tetsuya a smile, then says, completely cheerful, "You have to dress sharply, young master."

"Did you find this from my latest purchases with Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tetsuya asks as he looks at the clothes dubiously. In fact, if he's not wrong, he's seen Tsunayoshi rolled around in dirt while dressed in the same exact clothes.

"It suits you," Cecile nods agreeably. "Now, young master, let me help you."

Five minutes later, Tetsuya looks at the mirror and tries to salvage himself. He rolls up the sleeves hesitantly under Cecile's scrutinizing look, then grows a bit confident when the butler does not say anything. He grabs his bag and takes out a small box. He opens it, inspects the object within before he brings it out. It's a brand new watch, one of the few things that he purchased for himself, for pleasure rather than necessities. He'd bought it the last time he went out with Kagami.

He puts it on his wrist, a black monstrosity that clashes with the elegant look his clothes otherwise exudes. He looks at Cecile through the mirror, and the man smiles as if he hadn't expected any less. Tetsuya lets out a sigh and inspects himself on the mirror one last time.

He's…well, he looks different. Tetsuya doesn't know what Cecile is trying to achieve with all these unnecessary preparation. He's only here to oversee, and he might not even need to talk to anyone, but it feels...nice to clean up for a bit. Even if his hair is making him supremely uncomfortable after Cecile tried to make it 'fashionably messy.' He only has a vague idea of what that meant. At least Cecile didn't make him wear those shoes from Italy Reborn sent, he consoles himself.

When he steps out of the room, two maids were waiting on either side of the door. Tetsuya would have asked for their names and get to know them better, but he's not here today to socialize. He gives them both a smile and follows Cecile's lead; the two startled young women quickly fall into step behind him.

Cecile leads them to the back balcony, where an afternoon tea and snack is waiting for him. The backyard is a breathtaking sight, filled with blooming flowers of any shade, carefully trimmed and an organized chaos altogether. There are people setting up lightings, the cameras and running around doing menial tasks. Tetsuya sits down, watching the men and women working. Some of them look up, but continues on their tasks a moment later. Tetsuya picks up his tea and waits for it.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Kise Ryouta walks into the scene like a sun. He's loud and bright, both in vocal and appearance, that everyone pays attention to him the second he's within their hearing distance. Someone approaches him and Kise sports a bashful look that the other brushes away with a regretful sigh. Tetsuya watches him being ushered into a fold-up chair and fussed over for the next ten minutes, watches him being dolled up as if he isn't pretty enough already, watches Kise loses his bouncy personality and reverts into a professional in a gradual process.

Tetsuya has never seen Kise-kun at work before. And now he's curious. He puts down his cup and leans forward.

For the next hour, Kise is Tetsuya's center of universe.

* * *

It's over before he knew it.

Kise-kun is smiling again, and the girl that he's working with looks absolutely smitten by the charm he wields like weapons. Tetsuya watches this, because it's always fascinating to watch when Kise either flounders at or gracefully ignores the attempts his admirers make on him. This time it's no different. The girl says something, and Kise-kun's smile disappears before it bravely comes back. He forces what looks like a painful attempt of a laugh, and the girl turns red but thankfully not with anger. She nods briskly before walking away. The minute she turns around, Kise's smile falters and the model sighs.

Tetsuya smiles. No matter where he is, Kise-kun will always be the same. Perhaps he'd been curious over nothing.

"Young master," a soft effeminate voice calls out. Tetsuya turns around and sees another maid bowing before straightening up, a man behind her. "Fubuki-sama requests to speak with you."

Tetsuya turns to Cecile for guidance. The butler nods, confirming the man's identity.

"Thank you for bringing him here," Tetsuya smiles, and the maid turns a shade redder before she hastily retreats. Tetsuya looks at the director, a man of average height sporting slick pepper and salt hair and tortoise shell glasses. He looks to be in his early thirties and the smile he gives Tetsuya is genuine if a bit confused.

"Please, take a seat," Tetsuya offers.

"Thank you," Fubuki bows and takes the seat across him, all the while his eyes never leaving Tetsuya. "I must admit, I didn't expect the master of the mansion so young."

"You expected right," Tetsuya reveals as the maid pours them both newly brewed tea. "It recently came into my possession. It used to belong to the man that I consider my father, before that."

"You must be in your high school year. How did it come into your possession?" Fubuki asks with curiosity, staring into his cup as if it interested him.

"My father passed away."

The man looks up. Then looks down again with a chastised look. Tetsuya appreciates his effort not to offer empty words of condolences. Timoteo-san's lost to him cannot be soothed by mere words given by strangers.

"I want to say thank you in person for letting us being here today. This set has interested me for a long time. It's such a golden opportunity that I may not ever have again." This time Fubuki's smile is genuine. Tetsuya can see he really loves his job.

"We shall see about that. Maybe, in the future, we will cross path again." Tetsuya looks down. Kise is chatting with the staffs familiarly.

Fubuki follows his gaze before turning back to him. "May I ask your reason for opening this mansion for us?"

"It's nothing complicated," Tetsuya answers, looking at the man with a smile. "My father couldn't allow it before because of reasons that cannot be avoided. I opened it to you today because there is someone down there who interests me."

Fubuki's expression turns into one of stumped look. He looks back to Tetsuya's focus seconds ago, and sees Kise. Realization dawns onto his face. "Kise Ryouta-kun? Ah, yes, he is a very talented young man. Very pleasant to work with, as well." He looks nervous.

"Very talented," Tetsuya agrees. "That it's unfair."

Fubuki's facial expression worsens. "Forgive me for asking this, but what did Kise-kun do that he grabbed your attention?"

Tetsuya blinks at him. Then, a slow smile spreads across his lips. "Literally nothing but leaving me in the dust, Fubuki-san. So now I'm interested in the other aspects of his life. But I can see that even here he thrives."

Had Tetsuya been paying attention, he would see the nervous tics Fubuki develops as he speaks.

Cecile flicks through his i-pad. Sometimes, his master makes people nervous simply by doing nothing but speaking. It is an amazing talent.

* * *

Ryouta is accosted by a frantic director the moment he steps into the front lawn.

"—ou are so young, why are you ruining your life? You should go in there and make amends if you want your career to be intact! _What_ was _I_ thinking taking you here?! This is such a monumental disaster! How—"

"Fubuki-san!" Ryouta shouts, silencing both the man and the people around them. "What are you talking about?"

"You," Fubuki says with a gleam in his eyes, pointing at Ryouta. "Will most probably ruin your career soon."

The make-up artist, Nohara or something, approaches with a worried look. "Director, that's going a bit too far, isn't it? Rui-chan isn't that kind of person even if Kise-kun refused her. And it was for a _coffee date_." She looks exasperated.

Fubuki glances at her. "I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about the master of this mansion, who Kise-kun probably offended at some point of time."

Ryouta doesn't remember the time he'd ever kick an old man. So it can't be true. "I didn't do anything!" he defends fervently.

Nohara nods. "Don't worry, Kise-kun. We know you wouldn't."

"Do you have an ex-boyfriend or something that you broke up with?" Fubuki whispers harshly.

Ryouta chokes. "N-no—"

"Ex-boyfriend?!" Nohara screeches. She turns to Ryouta with a mad glint in her eyes. "Kise-kun, why didn't you ever tell us, your team?"

"I don't have an ex-boyfriend," Ryouta very nearly wails.

"Somebody you left behind, perhaps?" Fubuki insists.

Well, Ryouta doesn't remember dating any ojou-sama lately. And Kurokocchii is the only one worth mentioning when the subject of abandonment comes up, so Ryouta doesn't know how it's any business of anyone to know about—

Oh. "Oh," he says faintly under Fubuki's satisfied look. It all fits. The big house, a boy, left behind.

"Kise-kun," comes a disembodied voice behind him.

Ryouta doesn't jump, but it's a near thing. He whirls around with wide eyes. And there is Kurokocchii, smiling as if all is dandy and Ryouta's heart isn't doing somersault in his chest right now.

"Kurokocchii," he says, like something stuck in his throat.

He looks different than any other times Ryouta has seen him. Dressed sharply in clothes that probably cost more than what Ryouta makes in a month, as he is. The man behind him is familiar, though Ryouta has never known him by his name. He'd seen him sometimes when they had games or at the end of the school day.

"I was watching," Kurokocchii is saying. "You were amazing, Kise-kun."

"Thank you," he says. He wants to say something. More. But Fubuki's words are still playing in his ears and the hurt is old but festering and it's agitated all over again.

Kurokocchii watches him, like how he used to watch Aominecchii. Ryouta used to wish Kurokocchii would pay him attention half as he does Aominecchii, but now he knows how Aominecchii feels. Kurokocchii knows too much, digs too deep.

"Do you want to catch a ride to Tokyo? I can drop you off."

* * *

Tetsuya doesn't know why Kise is uncharacteristically passive, but he smiled at him when they said their goodbyes, so he goes home with no more thought of it.

Only to find a familiar face that he thought he would never see again in his waiting room.

"Schnitten-san?" he says in a whisper. The man is draped over a sofa, looking dead to the world.

Not dead, since he cracks his eyes open with no signs of sleepiness.

"Tetsuya," he greets, a smooth voice like the summer rain. He sits up with a faint sight, looking impossibly weary. Tetsuya has never seen this side of him. He takes a seat on the single sofa beside Schnitten, feeling wrong-footed and inadequate all of a sudden in the face of his adoptive father's colleague and friend's miserable state.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asks. Schnitten looks as if he hadn't been sleeping well. And there's a bandage wrapped around his neck. If the man's face isn't covered with scars already, he would have worried the wound would leave another one. He's been assured by everyone long ago that the scars Schnitten bears are ones that he wears with pride. No sense in fussing over it.

Doesn't mean Tetsuya doesn't wonder about them. But, from time to time, he knows there are things he's better left in the dark of. Timoteo-san certainly made sure of that. And now, Tsunayoshi-kun has taken the mantle.

"It's done," Schnitten says, staring at the wall vacantly. "Timoteo's murderers have been brought to justice. He can rest in peace now."

Tetsuya closes his eyes to cover the explosion of emotions in them. He doesn't know what it means, precisely, but he trusts Schnitten. If he says it's been done, then he will dwell on it no longer and sleep soundly tonight.

"I'm glad," he says, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Vongola Decimo has arranged for you to be in Italy next time you have a long break from school. You can visit him."

They said their goodnight and part was, and Tetsuya cries himself to sleep, feeling horribly relieved but alone all over again.

Schnitten is still there the next morning. And the next. And the next. When Tetsuya finally finds the courage to ask him, the answer he gets is not the one he expected.

"I've seen too much of this world. I think it's time for me to settle down for a bit. That is, if you would have me." The look in his eyes is as close as hoping someone like him can get.

"Of course," Tetsuya says—grateful and smiling. Because now this mansion will no longer house him and his ghosts. "You will always have a home here."

The smile Schnitten gives him is both nostalgic and grateful in equal measure.

(What Tetsuya doesn't know is that those were the exact words Timoteo and Tsunayoshi gave Schnitten, in the past long gone and recently, and the Rain may have lost his Sky, but this tiny fledging Sky will anchor him for a little bit more.)

* * *

Suddenly, it feels like Tetsuya has gained an uncle. Of course, they always call themselves that, Timoteo's colleagues, that is, and Tetsuya may have formed some kind of attachment to them, but living with Schnitten adds a novelty that was not there when they visited as a group.

Schnitten usually keeps to himself in the underground dojo room, but he never misses a meal together with Tetsuya when Tetsuya is home. He asks Tetsuya about his day and his school work and his friends. He doesn't push when Tetsuya does not offer more than a string of words. He waits for when Tetsuya comes to him and it's—

It's nice, to have someone like that again. It used to be his parents' and grandmother's duty. And Schnitten may never take their place, but they can be something like a family again. Jagged at the edge and broken as they are, they can _try_.

(He's tired of being alone.)

* * *

When Kise shows up at his gate, to say that he is surprised is the understatement of the year.

"Kise-kun?" He blinks, and blinks again, but the image does not change. It is Kise standing in his foyer, half-drenched and shivering, looking not unlike a drowned puppy. Behind Tetsuya's former teammate, Cecile is looking decidedly unpleased by this. He must be, because that carpet costs as much as Tetsuya's old house did.

"Kurokocchii," he greets through pale lips, smiling like it pained him and Tetsuya is calling for the maids before he knew it.

They got Kise to take a warm shower, and then dressed in clothes that belong to Kagami (Kise is surprised when he learned this from Kuroko). It is all done in Tetsuya's suite. When Kise is warmly tucked into a blanket and curled up in his sofa, a maid comes in with a tray. It contains two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chips cookies. Tetsuya wonders how Kise will take this with his strict diet, but surprisingly the model grabs a mug and says his thanks before drinking it gratefully.

Tetsuya grabs his. "What are you doing, Kise-kun?"

Kise stares into his cup vacantly. "Have I ever said sorry to you, Kurokocchii?"

Never. "I don't know."

"I never did," Kise says. His lips curve into a sardonic smile. "How is it that we hurt you again and again but you always come back to save us? I can't—" He takes a deep breathe. "There are many things in my mind right now. I've had a lot of time thinking about Teiko, us, the games."

"Take your time," Tetsuya says, and it's probably inappropriate but Kise turns a sad smile at him for that.

"I'm sorry," he finally says, voice cracking like the crack in Tetsuya's heart that never healed. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It's okay." Tetsuya has had a lot of time thinking about it too. Why hadn't he said something sooner? Why had he let everything happened the way it was and only said something when it's too late? The answer was too simple. "Kise-kun, it's okay. It was nobody's fault, do you hear me? It was _nobody's_ fault."

"But we—" His sentence is broken by his sobbing (and Tetsuya thinks that Momoi was probably like this too, when he left her at that street without looking back.) "_We did that_. There was no excuse. No reason. We did it because we can. How is it not our fault?"

"It just isn't," Tetsuya says.

"I wasn't even sorry," Kise persists. "We found out you had a friend in that team and I heard what happened to them afterwards. And I wasn't sorry even then. I was _blind_. I didn't think of what it did to you. I _asked why you quitted_. Tell me, Kurokocchii. Tell me you didn't hate me after that."

"I didn't," he replies without missing a beat, staring at Kise in the eye. "Kise-kun, I never hated any of you."

"_WHY?!_" Kise bellows as he stands up. "Why can't you leave us alone?! Why did you come back?! I barely saw you in the third year! So why did you appear in front of me in high school as an opponent?!"

"You were my first friends," Tetsuya says to the silence. Kise's eyes widen at the answer. "Ogiwara-kun is my friend, of course, but it was you guys who showed me the most. It was Aomine-kun who encouraged me to not quit. It was Akashi-kun who gave me a place in the team. You were my friends. How can you ask me to let you be?"

"We weren't worth it." Kise sits back down at the sofa, like his energy just left him in one rush. "We were shitty friends. We pretended nothing was wrong when you suffered in silence. How can you still think of us as friends?"

"Well, friends accept each other's mistakes and all that, right?" Tetsuya shrugs with a smile. "Besides, I made a lot of promises." And had amends to make.

Kise sniffs and wipes his tears away. Tetsuya has a sudden impulse to hug him and tell him that everything is okay. Which is a ridiculous notion, so he offers a handkerchief instead. Kise takes it after he stared at Tetsuya incredulously.

"Thank you," Kise whispers. Tetsuya glances at him, surprised. The model is smiling. "You taught and showed me lot of things, Kurokocchii. I never wanted for our friendship to end. So thank you for holding onto us."

"You're welcome," Tetsuya replies, stumped.

"Ugh," Kise moans all of a sudden. "I feel so uncool and stupid right now. I was thinking about the past and it all just muddled up in my mind. The next thing I knew I asked Kagamicchii where your house is then took a taxi here. Sorry for dumping all of these on you."

"I'm glad you're here," Tetsuya says, and suddenly feels flustered under Kise's stare. "I mean…I'm glad we got our issues out of the way."

"Me too."

It's like breathing in fresh air after being stuck in a dusty, dark room.

* * *

Kise stays until the rain let up. Yukari, the gardener and designated driver of the servants, offers to drive him home.

"I'll see you again?" Kise says, looking unusually shy and subdued. Tetsuya supposes after that burst of emotion, Kise must be feeling drained physically and mentally.

"Of course," he replies, smiling.

He is unprepared for Kise's hug, so he stays frozen until the car leaves the estate. When he's back from the shock of Kise's embrace (_so tight, so full of emotion, so unlike any other hugs he's ever received from him—_), Cecile is patiently waiting behind him.

"Dinner is ready," says the man, utterly unruffled by the display.

But Tetsuya can't help the feeling that he's missing something important.

* * *

Later, when he recounted the encounter to Schnitten over dinner, the man bursts into a sudden coughing fit. Beyond Tetsuya's fretting, Cecile sighs.

Someone really should get around explaining to the young master the concept of flames and their properties. Cecile will be the one to do it if Vongola Decimo or the former Rain Guardian doesn't step up and be a man.

* * *

"If I want to apologize to a girl for lying to her and making her cry, what should I do?"

Cecile hesitates for a few seconds to properly process those words. "Did you…make a girl cry recently?"

Cecile's master looks uncomfortable. "Last year," he mumbles.

That is so unexpected. "That is unlike you," Cecile comments.

The young master sighs and buries his face into his hands. "I hated myself ever since."

Cecile thinks it over. He doesn't have many experiences in trying to win over the forgiveness of the women. His previous occupation dealt with him killing people and not appeasing them. "I have no idea," he admits with no small amount of bitterness, to not be of help.

"That makes the two of us."

* * *

Momoi is one of the most precious people in Tetsuya's life. Her presence had been an anchor for him in the third year of middle school, a constant figure that did not let him feel alone, because they were together in their misery and effort to hold onto the fragile bonds between them and their friends.

Then he went and pushed her away with a few words. He's worse than anyone else, he realizes, in that aspect. He could never forgive himself for it.

But…well, if he can forgive himself for what happened to Ogiwara, if Kise has the courage to own up to his past mistakes, Tetsuya should be able to do it as well and ask Momoi for forgiveness. She deserves to know of his lie, at least.

So he gathers his courage and asks her to meet him the next day. He will do this. He will not let the wound he gave her festers until it turns into something more toxic. He doesn't want her to resent him, because he's selfish like that.

* * *

She's a vision in white. She always looks beautiful, Tetsuya knows (in a distant and certainly platonic way, because he's not the man of her life like she believes), but this Momoi has grown out of that phase where she wanted to impress him at every turn. The natural gait she has is more attractive than the way she acted during that one time in middle school where they had the not-date-that-Kise-and-Aomine-stalked-because-they're-nosy. Tetsuya hadn't thought much of what she wore that day, but on this day she couldn't look more perfect if she tried.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asks, cheeks flushed from the weather.

Tetsuya smiles and offers for her to sit down with a wave of his hand. "It wasn't that long, Momoi-san."

She sits down, radiating happiness as her smile stretches. "I hope so."

"Please order whatever you want. It's my treat."

She giggles and picks up the menu.

The next half an hour is spent exchanging news and stories over teas and cakes. It's a nicer outing than he's used to. Not that he has much of those, but when he does it's either with the whole team or a few of them. And most of them couldn't care less to sit down and relaxing with tea when there's a basketball court or game center nearby. To be fair, Tetsuya is mostly up for when the former is nearby.

"The other day we had a practice match with Midorin. It's so nice to see Midorin playing like he did. He really is a team player now."

"He is, isn't he?" Tetsuya says wistfully, and his smile is matched by Momoi's wider one.

"Don't you know, Tetsu-kun?" He looks up to her mischievous smile. "You're the one who changed the most in playing style. The others reverted back, but you evolved further and more."

"You're right," Tetsuya allows. It's all in the name of winning, but he does not regret it, even though Touou now has an advantage over them. Winning doesn't matter much now, anyway. He's achieved his goal and the rest are just fortunate side effects. And either way, he's had enough of winning.

"It feels like the old time, but not," she says with a sad smile. "I said I wanted to stay together forever, but now I know it's impossible. We all have to move on with our life."

Tetsuya weighs his words, wondering if he will hurt her more after this. But he's resolved to tell her today, so he will not back out no matter what morbid conclusion his brain keeps hatching out. Momoi-san deserves better.

"The reason I called you out today," he starts, looks at her in the eye when she looks up, "is I want to clear out something, and ask your forgiveness at the same time."

She does not say anything. She puts down her cup and waits.

"I remember," he forces out of his throat. She remains silent. "I did not forget. I remember." He waits for her verdict.

"I know," she says softly. Tetsuya's heart gives a start. She chuckles and stirs her tea. "You're kind, Tetsu-kun, so kind that you will never forget something like that. I did think you really forgot, but when I really thought about it, there's no way you can forget."

"I'm sorry," Tetsuya says, feeling utterly wretched.

"Please don't be," Momoi says, shaking her head. "I know you were in pain as well that time. I wouldn't blame you for anything."

"But I made you cry." That is the one thing he could not forgive himself without Momoi doing something about it.

"I'd cry if Dai-chan steals my lunch, too," Momoi snorts, and the unladylike gesture manages to make Tetsuya blink once. She continues, "Do you know what I notice, Tetsu-kun, even though I really don't want to?"

"What is it?" he asks.

"Teiko wasn't our destination. It was a stop. We thought we were infinite, but we're really not. All the hurt, the fighting, the faults, those were part of growing up. If I were to be less generous, I'd say it was our personal hell. But we had good times too. We were just kids, though." And the smile she has isn't unlike the one Tetsuya worn before. "We put expectations and faith on the wrong people, wrong places and it all backfired on us. We wanted someone to blame, but we both know there was nobody to blame except ourselves."

Tetsuya looks down on his lap. It was the same conclusion he came into, when he allowed himself to be attached to Kagami and Seirin. What happened in Teiko wasn't a product of anyone's wrongdoings. It was part of growing up. If he's allowed to be poetic about it, it was probably to set them on their path today. It's such a strange thought to mull over, that their Teiko days were just a small puzzle to make the bigger picture, when he used to think the world of Aomine and Akashi. And that was his first mistake. In the end, they were only kids like him.

"Still, I'd like to make it up to you," he persists; looking at Momoi's startled eyes. "Momoi-san, please allow me this."

"Well," she frowns, "I've got nothing."

"Would you…" Tetsuya hesitates, but then he swallows his—fear? Self-preservation? Who knows, and says, "Would you like to go shopping?"

The way Momoi's eyes lit up is a vision that Tetsuya will preserve so that if he starts having one of his episodes, he will remember that he had at least done _one_ thing to right his wrongs.

* * *

He brought her into one of Tsunayoshi's favorite haunts; a mall with the most Vongola-owned stores, where he only has to let them verify his card and fingerprint so he can pick out anything he wants to bring home. (Tsunayoshi, he will later find out, is not comfortable with bringing a large amount money with him, and has developed this system to overcome that uncomfortable prickly feeling after Reborn told him to stop bringing someone to carry it for him. Credit card also gives him the same sensation).

Momoi is understandably shocked when he told her this and you can go crazy, Momoi-san. It's a feeling he shared upon his second trip with Tsunayoshi-kun.

"Are you sure?" she asks, but he can see her already eying the heels on the racks.

"Yes," he answers, and Momoi teleports to the racks.

Shopping trips with Tsunayoshi-kun and the others aren't something he looks forward to, but the part where they spend time is. This trip with Momoi-san is the same. He enjoys her smile and the way she radiates happiness fills him with warmth that leaves him content. It's a feeling he likes, he decides. And then he notices that she only got a pair from the footwear department.

"Momoi-san, is that the only one you want?" he asks as he eyes the strap on heels.

Momoi colors. "W-well, I wouldn't want to impose and this one is already so expensive! I asked the saleswoman!"

Said saleswoman behind her shifts uncomfortably.

Tetsuya sighs and turns around to go back. Momoi follows, calling his name in confusion. The three employees in the store look in their direction upon their entrance.

"Please bring out the latest fashion you have and let her try it all." The women exchange glances before following the request (or was it order? Tetsuya has a hard time telling sometimes nowadays). Tetsuya sits on the velvet sofa and Momoi settles besides him.

"Tetsu-kun, really, I don't need more," she says, nervously looking at the women who are walking back and fro.

"Momoi-san, let me tell you that this is literally nothing and Vongola more than can afford it. Have I ever told you about the shopping trip _I_ go on with my family?"

Half an hour later, Momoi has two pairs of boots, three more pairs of high heels with different styles and a pair of casual shoes. At the end of it, she looks completely overwhelmed that Tetsuya feels a little bad, but not enough to override his feeling to see how beautiful and confident she will look with them. Tetsuya is a gentleman at heart. Timoteo-san instilled that in him.

The next store they enter, Tetsuya repeats the same request and Momoi only huffs before she goes along with it and enjoying it in the meantime. He counts that as a win.

"I can't believe this," Momoi says, wide eyes staring at the boxes and bags pooled around Tetsuya, three hours later. "Tetsu-kun, this is too much!"

"And I want you to have it all," he says decisively. Momoi looks at him pleadingly, but Tetsuya only smiles and takes out his phone to call Yukari.

"Boss?" Yukari's voice sounds confused.

"Yukari-san, do you have free time? I have something to deliver to a friend's house."

XXX

"Well then," Tetsuya says as the black SUV that Yukari drives disappears from their sight. "Shall we have dinner next, Momoi-san? I know a nearby good place."

"You are impossible, Tetsu-kun," Momoi says, but she's smiling and all in all, it's a time and money well-spent.

* * *

**A/N**: Man…what should I say? Hm… I have a lot of plot bunnies for this story, and some I've written but never quite finished even though it reaches 6k words. Lately I've been reading lotsa meta on KNB and KHR fics that feature the attributes of the flames, most particularly the harmony factor of the Sky flames. I once wrote Kuroko where he has the flames of wrath, but meh I discarded the idea quickly. I never forgot this fic. I always have ideas for it. I also have been trying to write story that contains Kuroko and his friends' reconciliation after what happened in Teiko, and this premise is already available so I just used this universe.

It's really hard trying to write Kuroko with either Kise or Momoi without it turning romantic, because these two are so in love with him. I blame sapphylicious for my Kikuro feels, and Momoi is my princess anyone who hates on her can fight me. I will write the next chapter and it will explore Kuroko's relationship with the Ninth's guardians and his servants. If you guys don't mind, I want to include Kikuro in that. I just want to write Kuroko with Schnitten and also his badass servants who may or may not be tied to the mafia before they came to work for Kuroko, okay?

Things I want to make clear on this chapter:  
1\. Kuroko has the sky flames.  
2\. He's not as oblivious as anyone thinks he is when it comes to what Tsuna and the gang is really up to.  
3\. Cecile is a 25 year old combat butler and former assassin. Make what you will of how he met Kuroko and turned into downplayed Gokudera 2.0.  
4\. This happens after Winter Cup.  
5\. Kuroko doesn't know about Tsuna's upbringing. He thought Tsuna grew up rich and privileged. If only he knows.  
6\. I will not write the trip to Mafia Land, because it'll be boring and generic.


End file.
